Ancient Feelings
by Katsuto
Summary: Katsuya gets a golden necklace, making him act very strange around Kaiba... has it something to do with their past lives in Ancient Egypt? pairing: SxK
1. Golden items and insane mutts

Hi guys!

Hey, I'm back again! With a brand new story of mine!

Hope you'll like it!

Note: Please, don't mind mistakes in grammar, writing and with commas!

Main pairing: SxK

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Seto, I wish you were mine...!)

Now enjoy reading!

Ancient Feelings

Chapter I

Golden Items and insane mutts

"Whoa, finally no more school fort his day!" Jounouchi Katsuya said, stretching his arms into the air. "No homework and the best no damn Kaiba. How I hate this guy! He's such an asshole!"

"But remember that Kaiba has some good sites, too." Yuugi replied, walking next to his best friend. "For example when he encouraged Yami in the duel against Malik in Battle City or when he gave him one of his cards for the final duel!"

Jounouchi sighed mentally. Sometimes Yuugi was simply too nice.

"Yuugi, do you really believe that he did that without any selfish thoughts?" Jounouchi replied."I think when he encouraged Yami in Battle City he only wanted to know how you could defeat Osiris or find his weaknesses at least, so he would be able to defeat Osiris in a duel. And that he gave his card to Yami…I guess it needed a lot of Mokuba's pleading to make him doing this."

"You really don't like him, do you?" Yuugi asked him.

"Yes I hate him like hell and I'm glad that it is that way."

"Do you really think so? Wouldn't it be better without the countless fights and insults?"

Jounouchi didn't answer. He thought first before he replied to Yuugi's questions.

"Jounouchi-kun?"

"I don't know…" the blonde admitted, before he drowned into his thoughts again.

They both kept silent till Yuugi announced that he would leave now because the game shop was situated in a different direction than Jounouchi's home. The blonde teen said good-bye to his best friend and continued his way home.

Would it be really better without the fights-when Kaiba and he would be friends? He didn't even know why they fought so much. But if he was honest he had to admit that it was really fun to fight with the money bag. But why he didn't know.

Katsuya unlocked the door to his apartment and went into his room. At this time of the day his dad wasn't at home anymore since he had realized that alcohol wouldn't lower his debts.

He was at work now! The thought made Katsuya smile.

In his room he threw his school bag carelessly into a corner and let himself fall onto his bed.

Suddenly a glistening caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that it came from his desk. He got up from the bed and went to the said place. He couldn't believe what he saw there. There stood a small golden box with several engravings from ancient Egypt on his desk, glistening in the sunlight of the setting sun. On the top of it was a big eye of Horus, staring at him intensively. The blonde touched it carefully, gracing the engravings with his fingers. He opened the box slowly and gasped in shock at the sight inside. Framed by walls of gold there was a golden necklace with a golden pendant of the eye of Horus.

The blonde took it out of the box slowly to have a closer look on it. The necklace was quiet heavy in his hands and on the back of the pendant were several hieroglyphs engraved, which Katsuya could neither read nor understand.

Was this another Zennen Item? And if it was, why should someone like him, Jounouchi Katsuya, get it?

The blonde put it on, curious to see what would happen.

But nothing happened. There was no glow, no light…simply nothing.

The only thing that surprised him was that the necklace was very light around his neck although it had been so heavy before.

Suddenly the whole world seemed to spin around him, a dizzy feeling clouded his mind and his body felt very heavy. With some uncoordinated steps he stumbled to his bed before he broke down on it unconsciousness.

A slightly click and the door to the Kaiba Mansion opened. The smell of burned food greeted Kaiba Seto as he stepped in, followed by his little brother, covered with burned food and soot.

"Hello first, Mokuba." The CEO began. "I guess you tried to cook again?" the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mokuba replied with a sheepish grin. "Hai, ni-sama!"

Seto smiled slightly. "Go to the bathroom. I will take care of the kitchen." he said softly, making his way to the kitchen.

He sighed when he saw the mess in the kitchen, wondering why Mokuba always tried to cook for them when he came home late, although he knew perfectly well that he couldn't cook. Eventually it would always end in a great mess and Seto calling the pizza service.

After he had cleaned up the kitchen and Mokuba returned from the bathroom a steaming pizza and a little plastic bowl, filled with salad stood on the table.

"By the way what was it you wanted to cook anyway?" Seto asked, while he stirred with his fork in his salad.

"Teriyaki." the raven haired boy replied across from him.

"Ah..." the CEO said, remembering the strange black stuff in the pan. He decided to send Mokuba to a cooking course soon or the boy would kill himself some day.

After they had finished their dinner and Seto had sent Mokuba to bed with a soft "Good night!" the young CEO himself entered his bedroom. When his hand reached out to turn on the light his attention suddenly focused on an item on his desk. There, illuminated by the moonlight, sat a small golden box with several engravings on it, reminding the brunette of the hieroglyphs on the god card of the winged dragon of Ra. Wondering what such an item had to do in his room he approached the desk. OK Yami had always told him that that he had been a priest in his past life, called Seth, but to be honest this guy also said that the toaster was an invention of the devil…what Seto couldn't say at all. He liked toast. And even if it should be true what Yami was saying, why should he care? He lived NOW! In the PRESENT!

Ice blue Eyes threw a last glance at the golden item, deciding to ignore it and throw it into the litter tomorrow or to sell it at Ebay at least. He wasn't interested in this Egypt stuff and he wouldn't start either. With that last thought he went into the bathroom.

Warm soft sunlight fell through the window of Jounouchi Katsuya's bedroom, waking the sleeping blonde boy on the bed. Amber eyes opened slowly before they closed immediately again to hide from the brightness. Katsuya turned his back to the window, before he opened his eyes again. It took him a while before he could see something clearly.

Suddenly he noticed a golden glimmer at his chest. The necklace! He couldn't remember that he had fallen asleep with this thing nor in his clothes either. He tried to get the necklace off, but failed. When he tried to touch it to get it off it threw golden sparks out, burning his hands slightly. The blonde cursed slightly, wondering why the hell he couldn't take it off. He tried it three times more but always failed because the necklace reacted the same way as before.

Eventually he gave up and got up to dress for school. On his way he met Yuugi and Yami. The two were a couple for two months now and would exchange soft looks, touches and kisses every minute if possible. Katsuya didn't mind it, but it made him slightly jealous.

He wished sometimes to have someone who would love him the same way like the two loved each other. The teen shivered slightly as a cold autumn breeze blew. No wonder. It was in the middle of November.

Katsuya hated school in general. Everyone knew that. Sitting in a chair all day long, paying attention (or at least trying to) and making homework was awful. But why the hell were students in Japan supposed to clean their classroom? And why the hell had he to do that with KAIBA SETO? And he had thought this day couldn't get worse anymore…

At the beginning of the first period he had noticed that he had forgotten all his homework for today. And the worst his lunch, too, so he had thought…

But now he should clean the classroom TOGETHER with Kaiba! The blonde was pretty sure that the CEO would never touch a broom in his life, especially not to clean the classroom. Rather he would send a whole cleaning crew to the school to do that.

Nevertheless he leaned against Kaiba's locker now, waiting for the 'rich pig' to pop up. And there he came, stalking through the nearly empty school hall, while the coat of his uniform waved behind him.

"HI, Kaiba!" the blonde greeted, grinning. The brunette CEO raised an elegant questioning eyebrow as a reply, stopping ten feet in front of the blonde. Said blonde kept grinning at him, not bothering to reply at Kaiba's silent question.

"Would you go out of the way, mutt?" Blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Only I you get yourself a broom to clean the classroom!" Katsuya replied, still grinning.

"Why should I? It's your task!" Kaiba hissed angrily.

"And so it's yours." The blonde teen hissed back stubbornly.

"When you haven't noticed yet I've got a Corporation to lead, so I've got better things to do than cleaning a classroom together with a mutt like you!" With that the young CEO stepped to his locker, right up to the blonde. The only thing that separated him and his locker now was the mutt himself. He grabbed the handle of his locker with his right hand. With the other one he reached out to push the mutt out of his way, but he never got to do so.

Before he could even touch the boy, a thigh grip had stopped his left hand, belonging to no other than Jounouchi.

"For the last time mutt! I won't clean the classroom! Go and do what you wan't, but stop do annoy me. Got it!" Kaiba hissed again, his eyes narrowing angrily.

Katsuya, who had bent his head down, nodded slowly. Then he raised it and smiled happily at Kaiba.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you mad!" he apologized smiling.

The brunette raised a questioning eyebrow. That wasn't the mutt at all! Jounouchi…never smiled at him.

"And sure I will do everything you want!" The blonde boy continued. "But shouldn't we start to act more friendly around each other? To call the other by his first name would be a great start, wouldn't it, Seto?" Katsuya asked in a sweet high voice like he had done before since he had grabbed Kaiba's left wrist.

"Who did allow you to call me by my first name, mutt?" Kaiba asked slightly confused and surprised. Was the mutt totally insane now? First he apologizes and smiles than he promises to do everything for him and now he dared to call him by his first name! What was wrong here?

"And why should I want to call you by your first name?" he added.

"I think it would sound very beautiful out of your mouth. I like your voice very much, Seto!"

The mutt liked his voice! Now Kaiba was sure that Jounouchi was totally insane! His strange high voice was another proof.

"Maybe you should visit the hospital, Jounouchi. I think that you don't know what you are talking anymore." Kaiba replied seriously.

Amber eyes softened suddenly.

"I'm glad that you are worried about my but I'm very aware of what I'm talking about." The blonde teen replied.

Kaiba cursed mentally inside. Jounouchi wasn't only insane now, but also stupid. Suddenly an affectionate hand touched his right cheek.

"But you should call me by my first name, shouldn't you?" Katsuya spoke huskily.

"Jounouchi, you…-" the brunette began, but the blonde interrupted him quickly.

"No Jounouchi, no mutt… My name is Katsuya, Seto. It's so easy…"

With every word he had spoken Katsuya had taken a step forward and the brunette one back, so that the CEO was now pressed against the opposite wall of the hall.

"Let me go mutt! It's not funny!" Kaiba demanded, trying to get out of Jounouchi's grip.

As he reached out to remove the blonde's hand from his cheek, he found his right hand in a thigh grip, too several seconds later. The brunette CEO growled warningly, earning an innocent smile from the blonde.

"No mutt…" he repeated. "I'm Katsuya!" he started to whisper softly, approaching Seto's face slowly with his own.

"Ka…" Close

"…tsu…" Closer

"...ya…" he breathed, before he kissed the brunette CEO softly.

Kaiba was stunned for several seconds, before he realized what he was doing. He let the mutt KISS him! Why the hell didn't he do anything!

With all his strength he pushed against the body against him. With a surprised "Nani?" the blonde landed on the floor several steps away from him.

"What the hell should that be!" he yelled at him madly.

"I…I don't know….that….that wasn't… wasn't ...me…!" the amber eyed teen replied.

Tbc.

Yeah! Done!

I love this kiss scene so much! Wish I would see that on TV some day…

So what do you think about it?

Please, please, PLEASE review!

ONEGAI!


	2. Sleeping Puppies

Hi everyone!

I know that it took me a long long long time to update! Sorry, sorry, sorry...!

Please forgive me, but stupid school has started again, so I find time to write but not to type it in! I'll try to update the next chapter earlier.

A very big "Thank You!" to:

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu****(I'm on your favorite list! Wow!! Can't believe it!Sugoi!), **

**Authoress formally knownas Liz****, mandapandabug, fanficlunatic234, **

**midnight-drain(and I'm on your favorite list, too! thanks!!)**** and ****BarbedWire23******

Thank you for your reviews! They encourage me every time!

Note: Please, don't mind mistakes in grammar, writing and with commas!

Main pairing: SxK

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

So lean back...open your eyes...and enjoy the show!

Ancient Feelings

ChapterII: Sleeping Puppies

Jounouchi couldn't believe it! He had KISSED Kaiba the guy as he had told Yuugi he wouldn't even kiss for one million yen. Okay it hadn't been really him but to every other person but him it must have been looked like he had kissed Kaiba actually. Luckily there hadn't been anyone in the hall but himself and his 'brunette victim'.

"It really wasn't me!" the blonde repeated, still sitting at the floor, hoping that this sentence would calm the CEO down and solve their misery.

"Oh really!?" Kaiba snapped sarcastically. "But it looked a lot like you, mutt!" Ice blue eyes flashed in anger.

"But it really wasn't-"Jounouchi tried again but the brunette interrupted him immediately.

"Oh and who was it then? And don't tell me that you have an ancient sprit, too, like Yuugi, this albino boy and that psycho who wanted to gain world power at the Battle City Tournement!" The older one yelled through the whole and still empty hall.

Who would have believed that one kiss would bring Kaiba Seto out of his concept like that?! The blonde teen on the floor gulped. Kaiba really did look like the Blue Eyes now.

"No....not exactly..." Jounouchi began to explain.

"In front of the locker...you were so close and suddenly I had no control over my body anymore. I could neither speak nor move. And then this... this 'other me' began to move and speak instead of me and I could only watch helplessly. Then when you pushed me to the ground I was me again." The blonde said, confusion lingering in his amber eyes.

"But as far as I know I have no yami yet!"

The CEO eyed the boy on the ground suspiciously. Suddenly something golden caught the attention of his sapphire blue eyes.

"What's that around your neck?" he demanded sharply.

Jounouchi pulled the golden pendant out of his white shirt. Blue eyes widened in shock for only one second before the brunette grabbed the blonde mutt's wrists, dragged him into the classroom they had been supposed to clean originally and closed the door behind them.

Then he got off of his brown winter coat and began to unbutton his white uniform shirt. Jounouchi was stunned and just starred in shock. Had Kaiba found out his taste for boys and wanted to rape him now right here?! These and other perverted thoughts rushed through the blonde's mind.

A slight gasp escaped his mouth as Kaiba exposed his right arm. Smooth pale skin was encircled by a golden slender bracelet. At the centre was the eye of Horus with a blue sapphire as a pupil and the whole golden item was full of engravings.

The brunette followed the blonde's gaze at the cursed item around his upper arm.

Damn curiosity.

After he had exited his bathroom yesterday evening his curiosity had overwhelmed him and so he had opened the golden box and put on the bracelet inside of it. Only to notice that he couldn't-

"You can't take it off, can you?" the mutt's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. The blue eyes glared slightly and then Kaiba nodded slowly. "It throws sparks when I'm trying to." He answered. "So does mine." The blonde replied in agreement.

Suddenly the brunette began to smirk and put his shirt back on. He had a certain speculation and now wanted to know if he was right. Slowly he approached the blonde amber eyed boy and put a hand on his shoulder. Blue eyes scanned brown eyes carefully, searching feverishly for a sign of change in these amber orbs. And there it was. When he had touched the mutt's shoulder his eyes had become slightly glazed over, but it was only barely noticeable.

"You said you would do anything for me. Did you mean it?" Jounouchi heard Kaiba ask.

No way! he thought, but his other self , now possessing his body, seemed to think otherwise.

"Of course, Seto-chan! I would do everything for you!" he heard his high pitched voice say while his head nodded enthusiastically and his lips formed a sweet smile. Katsuya couldn't believe that his body was actually doing that!

"And you would leave al your friends for me?" the CEO asked on. Again Jounouchi found himself nodding and smiling sweetly while he screamed in protest, but of course nobody could hear him now.

Suddenly he noticed that the pendant around his neck was glowing slightly and so did Kaiba's bracelet through his shirt. Were these two items the course for his strange acting?

"You would even steal Yuugi's deck and burn every single card?" the brunette asked a third time, before he loosened his grip on Jounouch's shoulder and stepped back to the back of the class.

"I would never do that! Yuugi is my best friend you asshole!" the blonde shouted madly. Kaiba smirked in satisfaction. So he had been right, but did the mutt know it?

"I guess you know what is making you acting like a lovesick school girl, don't you?" the CEO asked. Jounouchi nodded.

"It's this pendant around my neck. And it seems to react to your bracelet in a way. I saw them glowing while you asked me this stupid questions!" he said.

A boring clapping could be heard from Kaiba.

"Wow. And it seems to give you some brain cells, too!" he replied, still smirking. The blonde glared at him briefly, deciding not to respond to this comment.

"So what do you think are we supposed to do now?" he asked instead. Kaiba raised a questioning eyebrow. "We?" he asked. "As I have seen this pendant is only affecting **you!**

So it's **your** problem! There is no 'we'!"

"Oh yes, there is!" the blonde snapped back. "Imagine if we bump into each other in the hall or touch in PE accidentally and I suddenly start to proclaim my love for you and that I want to marry you! It would ruin your reputation!" Jounouchi said, smirking slightly that he had found a good argument against Kaiba. The CEO thought for a moment. He didn't like to admit it but the mutt was right this time.

"Then..." he began. "We simply have to avoid each other!" he stated.

"I hope this won't be too difficult for you, mutt! After all I'm your master and a good dog always follows his master!" the taller teen smirked again.

Amber eyes flashed in anger. I'll show you how 'good' the mutt can be! the blonde thought and approached the CEO. Said brunette suddenly felt two slender arms around his waist and a warm body pressed against his' while a blonde buried it's face into hi white shirt.

"Why did you do that?!" Kaiba groaned and sighed in annoyance.

"I love your scent!" a muffled voice replied and the taller boy felt the face burying its self deeper into his shirt.

The brunette tried to loosen the thigh grip around his waist, but the mutt's arms seemed practically clued to his body. He didn't like this situation at all!

And he didn't like the ticklish feeling Jounouchi's breath caused at his skin and the prickly feeling in his stomach either. But he wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

Jounouchi practically screamed! He had thought that his 'other self' would kiss or hug Kaiba to death, but instead he was clinging to the brunette as if he would die without him.

Slowly the CEO's sweet scent was clouding his mind He wouldn't have thought that Kaiba would smell of ...cinnamon. Sweet spicy cinnamon. Mixed with the scent of washing powder and rose shampoo it seemed to have a strange influence on him. Suddenly his eye lids felt very heavy and he needed all his strength to keep them open. Eventually he gave in. While he closed his eyes he snuggled even closer to the warmth of the taller boy's body.

The CEO cursed slightly. That couldn't be true now! The mutt hadn't fallen asleep against him, had he? Unfortunately he had and all Kaiba had tried hadn't helped to make him wake up.

Now the brunette sat on the floor of the classroom; his back leaning against the wall while the blonde slept peacefully, his head resting on Kaiba's stomach. His arms were still wrapped firmly around the taller Boy's waist. At least the mutt had turned his head to the side, so his breath wasn't tickling anymore. They remained several minutes in this position until the young CEO decided to stop glaring at the window till it would burst into pieces and focused his attention at the sleeping blonde on top of him.

His blonde messy hair covered his eyes slightly, while pink full lips were curled into a faint smile. The brunette gulped. This reminded him so much of Mokuba. Only two or three years ago the little boy had always wanted to sleep in his bed with him when he had had on of his nightmares before. His little brother had always fallen asleep earlier than him and for Seto it had become a habit to stroke his blonde hair and put bothering bangs out of his face.

Blonde...?

While the young CEO had been lost in his thoughts he had started to play with Jounouchi's hair absently. Surprisingly the blonde's hair was softer than he had expected. He ran his hand over the soft gold hair again.

Seto smiled faintly. Jounouchi looked in a way cute and...beautiful.

Stop. Since when did he think about the mutt in THAT WAY?! Maybe this bracelet was affecting him more than he had thought before. But at least not so intensively like the blonde.

A light nocking sound at the window caught his attention. A second later followed thousands later. It had begun to rain now and Seto doubted that it would stop very soon. Silently he wondered if the puppy would have an umbrella.

The puppy...?

Said puppy stirred in his sleep and then opened his eyes slowly. There was a sweet comfortable warmth all around him and he felt a soft hand, lingering in his hair.

"...Seto..." a faint whisper.

The young CEO jumped slightly when he heard his whispered name. Jounouchi was awake now and his grip around the brunette's waist had loosened. Seto got up immediately and stepped a few steps back.

The blonde still lay on the ground and wondered what had happened. Suddenly it hit him!

He had fallen asleep on top of Kaiba. Slowly he got up.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked him in a monotone voice. The blonde nodded.

"Damn!"

"What is it?" the brunette tried to sound uninterested.

"We still have to clean the classroom!" the amber eyed boy exclaimed.

"I will send a cleaning crew here! They will do it!" Kaiba stated.

"Couldn't you have said that earlier!?" Jounouchi shouted angrily.

The CEO just smirked and then turned to leave. Suddenly he stopped.

"Do you have an umbrella, mutt?" he asked the blonde. Jounouchi nodded.

"Good. And don't forget to stay away from me!" he said and left.

Jounouchi just starred after him, speechlessly. Had Kaiba just been worried about him?

He didn't understand anything anymore!

Tbc.

ChapterII finished! Okay please give me your opinion! Mail me, review...whatever!

Please just tell me if you liked it or not!

The next chapter will be quiet short or better: not so long as the ones before!

As far as I can say that now!

CU

Katsuto!


	3. Coming Out

Hi!

Okay I finally managed to finish chapter 3! I'm so happy, because I like this chapter in every little detail. And it actually needed only a very short time to write it, which is in my case very rare.

I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

Thank you to all reviewers**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu, ****Falling Night, ****Authoress formally knownas Liz, ****figured shadow, ****Ikari Shinji-kun****, shadow **

And the people who put me on their fan list and I haven't thanked yet that they did:

**Murasaki ,Rose****Yami-Yugi3 ,****sunddown205**

Note: Please, don't mind mistakes in grammar, writing and with commas!

Main pairing: SetoxKatsuya

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: This time there is a lot of cursing in it! So if you have a problem with that I've warned you now!

So lean back...open your eyes...and enjoy the show!

* * *

**Ancient Feelings **

**Chapter III**

**Coming Out**

---Dream---

_His knees pulled to his chest while his head with the sun-kissed hair rested on them and his hands covered his ears while honey coloured eyes where drowned in salty tears, dripping silently to the ground he was sitting in the dark corner of his little chamber._

_His whole frame shivered slightly in anger and pain._

_It hurt so damn badly._

_Desperately he tried to force the mental picture in his thoughts to fade away, but the more he tried the more it seemed to burn itself into his mind._

_The high priest kissing the pharaoh._

_Fiercely, lovingly, longingly._

_Pure jealousy ran through his veins; more tears were spilled on the ground._

_His love kissing the pharaoh._

_Why couldn't it be him instead of the Son of Ra?! Why couldn't he be the high priest's cousin?!_

_Uncontrolled sobs shook his body._

_He wanted this pain to go away._

_He wanted to smell cinnamon; to feel strong arms around him._

_"Seth..."_

---Dream End---

Slowly Katsuya opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

Since when did he dream of Ancient Egypt?! And why had he been in love with the high priest Seth?

Seth...Seto...Kaiba...

KAIBA SETO?! Hell, know this pendant around his neck was even affecting his dreams. Someone up there seemed to hate him. During his train of thoughts his amber eyes had slowly focused on the alarm clock on his night stand.

Immediately he jumped out of the bed. He would come late for school...again.

* * *

A certain blond let his head sink on his desk. 

Boooooriiiing!

The best word you could use to describe a Japanese lesson.

He led his eyes dart around the room. The whole class didn't seem to care to give only one bit of their precious attention to the teacher. Yuugi and Yami seemed to have a conversation through their mind link and so did Ryou and Bakura. Honda was reading a manga magazine under his desk and Anzu a kitschy romantic novel.

And Kaiba...well, the young CEO of Kaiba Corp. wasn't even there. Katsuya guessed that he had one of his countless meetings again. Then thinking of Kaiba it remembered him of his deal with him. One week they had now managed to avoid each other and so any embarrassing situations. A good thing you might say. But unfortunately it didn't seem to remain unnoticed to his friends and other students. The blond had stopped counting how many times people had asked him if he and Kaiba would be together. Of course the amber eyed teen had always denied, but sometimes he wished it would be that easy. Then he closed his eyes until...

"JOUNOUCHI!!"

Shocked the said blond snapped out of his slumber only to see a furious teacher, standing in front of his desk.

"Not only that you find it unnecessary to come to school in time, no you even fall asleep in my lesson! OUT NOW!!" she screamed as if she would stand a half kilometre in front of him.

Katsuya sighed. Unfairness seemed to be an important part in his life or it wouldn't always be him who was supposed to leave the classroom even if the rest of the class wasn't paying attention either. Slowly he walked to the door, but not without giving the teacher a last death glare, before he opened the door.

But as he stepped out he suddenly stumbled and fell directly....against he certain blue eyed brunette who was accidentally standing in the way.

And immediately a whole week of fiercely avoiding each other became nothing.

SHIT.

It was the first word which came into Seto's mind as he saw Jounouchi stumbling and falling in his direction. The day had started bad enough with Mokuba getting ill and a kitschy love-declaring-scene of the mutt was the last thing he needed today.

But fate seemed to see this otherwise.

Instead it made Jounouchi putting his arms around his neck, whispering a honey sweet "Good morning, Seto-love" into his ear.

Well, now it was time to finally do something or the situation would get out of control...but too late.

The blond mutt had already sealed his lips with his own and was now kissing him in front of the WHOLE CLASS!

The CEO grabbed the blond's arms painfully and pushed him away fiercely.

"Are you totally grazy?!BAKA?!" Kaiba shouted; his face red in anger. "Is even keeping away from me too difficult for you?!" with these words he turned around and exited the school building.

Katsuya starred after him for some seconds, speechlessly.

"Hey, you ass, you know pretty well that I can't help it!" he shouted back then, before leaving, too.

The stunned teacher and class watched them without any comment until the teacher remembered that the two boys offended against a school law, but decided that she could deal with that later and announced that the lesson would continue.

* * *

"I hate it!" Katsuya shouted. Damn Kaiba. Damn pendant. Damn school. Damn teacher. Damn life. 

Now they would expel him from school only because of some stupid golden items...

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Certainly this was Yuugi. The little one had called him a half an hour ago and announced that he would bring Katsuya his school bag which he had left in school and the homework from today. Surprisingly his best friend hadn't asked any questions about him and Kaiba.

As he opened the door he was a little bit surprised to see obliviously more people then only Yuugi, but on the other hand after that scene at school what do you expect?

In front of him stood all his friends, including Yuugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu, Duke, Ryou und Bakura.

"Hello, Jounouchi-kun..." Yuugi began.

"We want to know what's going on between you and Kaiba!" Bakura interrupted him.

* * *

Quickly Seto's slim fingers raced across the keyboard of his laptop. Since Mokuba had caught a cold and had a fever he had decided to work at home to have an eye on his little brother and keep him company. Actually the 12-year-old was sleeping in his bed peacefully. 

Suddenly a dog started barking outside.

Seto's typing increased slightly.

Then a second one started and again his typing increased.

Now the digs were barking in a pretty annoying duet.

The CEO groaned slightly.

As he looked at the screen of his laptop he recognized fife lines of one short sentence, repeating itself over and over again:

I hate the mutt.

A slight knock caught his attention.

"Come in!" he demanded in a calm voice. The door opened and a servant, called Yusuke, came in.

"Seto-sama, there his a young man, called Moutou Yami at the door, who wants to speak to you." He informed.

Kaiba nodded and dismissed Yusuke while wondering why Yami wanted to talk to him.

Certainly it was about these Egypt items and the mutt had already confessed the whole story to his friends.

Finally he reached the door, but when he opened it he immediately decided to get Yusuke fired. In front of him stood the complete whole kindergarten!

Fine...

As Mokuba liked to say: The more the merrier!

Tbc.

* * *

And did you like it? 

From what I know it's very unusual in Japan to kiss each other in public! That's why Katsuya believes he will be expelled from school.

So please review! I'd be happy!

CU

Katsuto


	4. Truth and Lie

Hi Guys!

My, this took a long, long time! Hi hi giggles… but it's finished now! Chapter IV! I'm so happy!

Note: Please, don't mind mistakes in grammar, writing and with commas!

Main pairing: SetoxKatsuya

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

So, since there is nothing more to say….

Lean back…open your eyes…and enjoy the show!

* * *

**Ancient Feelings**

**Chapter IV**

**Truths and Lies**

„What do you want?" Kaiba asked coldly, eyeing the 'World's best friends'-group angrily.

"Good evening, Kaiba–kun." Yuugi began. "Jounouchi-kun told us about your items and we think we know how to help the two of you." He explained to the young CEO who grinned slightly. So he had been right. Then the said man raised a questioning eyebrow.

"But this still didn't answer my question. Could you get a little bit more detailed?" he demanded.

"Listen, rich boy, I and the pharaoh are the only ones here who can read the hieroglyphs at your items, so stop bitching around and let us in!" Bakura said in an annoyed manner.

Kaiba just snorted as a response. Ryou better taught his albino the meaning of the word 'politeness'.

"What the tomb robber wanted to say was…" Yami explained now, but not without throwing a dirty look at Bakura."…that on Jounouchi's pendant is a half of a hieroglyphic text and we guess that the other part has to be on your bracelet."

The brunette eyed him some seconds as for searching for the truth in his eyes, before he stepped aside to let them in.

As they stood in Kaiba's huge living room they were more than just impressed. The left side of the room was actually more a huge fire place than a wall. In the middle of the room was massive couch, a very comfortable looking arm chair and a glass table while several paintings decorated the walls. The young billionaire gave them two minutes to stare around the room, before he broke the silence impatiently.

"And now?" he asked.

"Well, we need the bracelet, Kaiba." Yami demanded.

The brunette arched an eyebrow slightly, but started to unbutton his shirt, exposing his right arm. The whole group was astonished as they saw the beautiful golden item on Kaiba's pale skin.

"And now, Jounouchi-kun, we need your pendant, please." Yuugi pleaded his best friend.

The blonde duellist just sighed, before he walked over to Yami and Kaiba. The blonde didn't like the whole situation at all and hoped desperately that they would find a quick solution to the problem. He gave Yami his pendant, the necklace still hanging around his neck. The ancient pharaoh took it and made it touch with Kaiba's bracelet. As they collided with each other they started to glow in a faint green magical light, the hieroglyphs becoming sharper and more readable.

So Yami began to read them out loud.

_"Ancient feelings long ago_

_captured in walls of gold_

_will fade away, if they are_

_replaced in real and two hearts_

_beat in one."_

Yami paused to let the words sink in and a thick silence filled the room.

"Uh..well...what does it mean?" Honda suddenly asked, breaking the silence and followed by an annoyed sigh by Anzu and the noise of Otogi, slapping his hand against his forehead.

"They are be supposed to fall in love, if they want to get rid of these items, idiot!" Bakura muttered, earning an angry glare from Ryou.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Jounouchi shouted. "Not with this…this show-off-bastard!"

"Watch your mouth, mutt!" Kaiba hissed warningly.

"Why? It's true. The only human being you care about is Mokuba. The rest of your life belongs to Kaiba Corp., so who would want to fall in love with you anyway! You are selfish, cold, mean-…"

The blond was suddenly interrupted by a tight grip on his collar caused by the CEO himself, pulling their faces very close.

"If you should ever dare to talk to me in this way again, I will make your life a living hell personally!" he said; his voice just being a cold emotionless whisper.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I'll never do it again." The blond replied apologetically, putting his arms around the taller teen's neck, hugging him lovingly.

Kaiba's eyebrow started to twitch slightly as he realized his mistake and what just had happened.

"I hate you!" he replied, not returning Jounouchi's hug. The amber eyed boy loosened his embrace, giving the brunette a confused and hurt look.

"But S-"

"Hey Jonouchi are you insane! Why are you hugging Kaiba, man!" Honda asked his best buddy and tried to pull him away from the tall CEO.

"Hey get your hands off of me, Honda!" the blond snapped at him, letting go of the brunette. "I'm in love with Seto, that's why!"

Then the whole room fell silent again. Although everyone (but Honda) knew that the pendant made the blond speaking like that it was still strange to hear such a sentence out of Jounouchi's mouth.

"Please, would you be so kind now and leave the room? I want to talk to Seto-chan alone for a few minutes." He pleaded his friends.

"Don't you dare!" the CEO threatened.

"Of course we will leave the room, Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi replied, giving Kaiba an apologetic smile.

"Enjoy yourself!" Otogi said, winking in a suggestive manner, before he followed the other out of the room.

Jounouchi couldn't believe it! Very nice friends he had there…

The door clicked close behind them and then they stood in silence for some minutes until the blonde broke it.

"So why do you hate me?" he asked, looking the CEO straight into the sapphire blue eyes.

"The reason is that you are a stupid and ugly mutt." Kaiba replied.

Jounochi lowered his gaze to the ground, his hands gripping Kaiba's still unbuttoned shirt.

"And what would be, if I changed that? Would you love me then?" he asked him, his question barely being a whisper. Kaiba sighed in amusement. "You really are pathetic." He said and wanted to turn around, but the blonde stopped him by throwing his arms around the tall brunette again, pressing his body desperately close against him.

"I can't understand it…" he mumbled into Kaiba's shoulder. "How do you manage to keep up with only Mokuba in your life? I mean what will you do, if he isn't there for you anymore? When he has a family on his own…"

The brunette tried to ignore the blonde's questions, but deep down inside he already knew the answer. Or better didn't know. Yes, really had no idea of what he would do without Mokuba in his life…certainly he just would drown himself so long in his work until the stress killed him some day…

Lost in his train of thoughts the CEO recognized that he hadn't even tried to get the blonde off of him. Why should he? Since everyone here knew what had brought them into this situation he just easily could….

Yeah what could he to instead? Return the blonde's embrace? Enjoy the warm feeling of being needed by someone else than his little brother?

Apropos little brother, hadn't it been Mokuba who just had addressed him with 'nii-sama'?

As he turned around slightly he could recognize the form of his little brother, standing in the doorway and looking slightly puzzled. Kaiba loosened Jounouchi's embrace and unexpectedly the blonde didn't resist. The young CEO walked over to his little brother, kneeling down in front of him.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here downstairs?" he asked, concern swinging slightly in his deep voice while he put a hand on the smaller boy's forehead. He still had a fever.

"I heard you yelling at someone and wondered what was going on…" the little one explained.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I didn't intent to." Seto apologized. "But you should go back to bed now, before your fever increases." he added and brought Mokuba back to his room where he tugged the blankets as tight around the little form as possible as to keep him away from any harm. "Good night!" he said and placed a soft kiss on Mokuba's forehead, before he walked to the door to leave the room.

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes?" Kaiba turned around to his little brother, the doorknob in his grip.

"Are you together with Jounouchi?" Kaiba gasped in shock. How in the world had his Mokuba come to this absurd conclusion? But after the scene the little one just had witnessed this conclusion seemed a kind of logical. But what was he supposed to tell him now? That it was just a one-sided relationship by the mutt? The truth was no option, since Kaiba was a real realist and he didn't believe in magic, so why should he let his little brother being influenced in seeing the world differently. After all this was just something between him and the mutt! And in the end both of them would have feelings for the other anyway, if they ever wanted to return to normal lifestyle again, what Kaiba certainly did. So, this little half-lie would keep away a lot of explanaitions in case the mutt would be clumsy again like he had been in school earlier today.

"Uhm…yes Mokuba, I and Katsuya are having a relationship." He replied in a more business-like tone. This really sounded odd! Unbelievable!

A happy and soft smile crossed Mokuba's lips. "Congratulations, Seto!" he replied, showing his big brother a thump up. "But you could have told me earlier!" The CEO was surprised. That the little one would take this information so easily was something he hadn't expected.

"Thank you, Mokuba." He said softly, forcing a grateful smile on his lips. "But now go to sleep." He ordered, before exciting the room. After he had closed the door behind him he leaned against the doorframe slightly. He just had lied to his brother without any mercy and directly into the face. Damn this bracelet…certainly it was all its fault! He finally buttoned his shirt up and then walked down the stairs and back to his living room. There he saw that the mutt wasn't alone anymore.

He had a conversation with Yami and the others were there, too.

"I really do doubt that. Gee, it's Mr. I'm-colder-than-the-north-pole-Kaiba! He certainly wouldn't do that." He heard the mutt saying.

"What are you so sure of I wouldn't do?" he interrupted their dialogue, arms crossed in front of his chest and arching an eyebrow. Jounouchi who had had his back turned to the CEO now turned around to him.

"I bet that you wouldn't let me live in your mansion for a while." he said.

"Give me really good reason why I should let you do this." The CEO demanded challengingly. "Then I might have a heart for little abused puppies, living on the streets." he mocked, grinning.

The blonde's expression suddenly became grim.

"Take that back!" he demanded sharply, clenching his fists, shivering slightly in anger.

He had never lived on the streets nor had his father ever abused him in his life! He just had been drunk nearly every evening in the past six years, but not more. It had took a lot of time and discussions but eventually Jounouchi had managed to convince his father to stop his drinking and the blonde was damn proud of this fact and that his father had had the strength to pull himself out of his addiction. And nobody- not even Kaiba Seto- had the right to lower this success! Out of all not if this person wouldn't even want to imagine how such a situation would be in his place.

"Take it back, Kaiba!" he repeated.

But the brunette CEO kept silent. Apparently he had hit a vulnerable nerve and he wasn't such a monster that he would push the button further on, but he also wasn't a man who gave in easily, especially not if he considered the person in front of him to be on a lower level than himself.

"I HATE YOU! I REALLY DO." whispered Jounouchi in a cold and emotionless voice which the CEO wouldn't have done better, before he turned around sharply and left the mansion, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Furiously the blonde kicked the door to his apartment open, surprised by being greeted with the delicious smell of curry rice. How and when had his father learned cooking?

But to his surprise it wasn't his father who was standing in the kitchen. Instead he saw his little sister standing beside the cooker, humming a soft melody absently while stirring with a spoon inside of a saucepan.

"Shizuka, what are you doing here?" he asked his sister, slightly confused.

"Good evening, O-nii-chan!" she greeted him with a cute smile.

"O-tou-san called me that he would have to go on a business trip today for a whole week. And since you don't like it all when you're the last one, getting to know important news on short notice, I decided to prepare supper for the two of us and keep you company this evening!" she explained while taking off her pink apron.

"Thank you, Shizuka." Katsuya replied, closing the door behind him and getting his shoes off. Then he helped his little sister laying dishes on the table and eventually they sat in the living room; ready to eat.

"Is something wrong, O-nii-chan?" Shizuka broke the silence between them, after watching her brother stirring absently in his food for some minutes. Absently he had been cursing Kaiba in his thoughts for the whole time. Katsuya just gave her a questioning look.

"Could it be that you are lovesick, Katsuya?" she asked him worriedly.

The blonde sweatdropped. That was the most ridiculous idea his sister could have come up with! He and lovesick…because of whom, anyway? Kaiba…? He would rather die!

"Uhm, it's nothing, Shizuka." He tried to reassure her, but failed miserably.

"Oh yes there is!" she replied. "And where have you been anyway this late?"

Katsuya shot a glance at the clock. Okay, if she called 8.30 p.m. late…after all he was 17 now and soon to be 18! But should he really tell her where he had actually been? And if he did, he would also be supposed to tell her the whole story. But since all his friends now knew about it, so why shouldn't his sister do?

"I was at Kaiba's!" he explained. His sister gave him an odd look. "A-at Ka-kaiba's? Are you two…together?" she asked unbelievingly. The blonde gave her the strangest look in his whole life. How had this idea come into her mind?

"Of course not!" he exclaimed "We are just…uhn…well…"he sighed. And then he started to tell her the whole story from the beginning on.

"So, may I have a look at it?" she asked curiously, pointing at her brother's chest, after the blonde had finished his story. Katsuya just nodded and pulled the pendant out from under is shirt. "But be careful!" he warned her, before the pendant landed in her hands. "And this small thing is causing all this trouble?" she asked, after examining it for a few seconds. "It's hard to believe…" she admitted. Her gaze remained just a few moments further on the bracelet.

"But at least the two of you will make a cute couple together!" she suddenly mumbled absently.

"EH!" was all the blonde could make, eyeing his sister as if she had really gone insane and just declared that small aliens were conquering the whole world just now, before his gaze was diverted by a very colourful magazine, laying on the floor next to his sister.

At the front cover he could see two boys, holding the other and kissing each other. Since when had Shizuka become a yaoi-fan? Apparently he must have missed something in the life of his little sister. But at least he could count on her support in this whole thing.

* * *

"Nah, damn it!" Katsuya cursed, throwing his pencil on his desk in frustration. His headmistress should burn in hell!

Right after he and Kaiba had entered the classroom this morning, their class teacher had told them to go to the headmistress' office immediately. Okay at least this wrinkled frog of a woman hadn't expelled them from school as he had feared the 10 minutes in the waiting room in front of the office, but instead she had given them a whole week of detention for their little kiss-accident or "the expressing of sexual desire for the same gender in a public" as she had put it.

So the blonde had been sitting over this math problems for two hours now, but hadn't become any smarter about it. And then there was this annoying typing in the background.

"Are you finally finished?" a deep and smooth voice asked .The blonde just answered with an angry growl, shooting a dirty look to the brunette CEO, sitting in the back of the class; blue eyes clued to the laptop on his desk.

"Apparently not…" Kaiba just smirked.

"Shut up! That's none of your business!" Jounouchi shouted madly at the brunette. "Why are you still here anyway!"

"Oh, don't you like my company?" Kaiba asked with fake disappointment. The blonde just snorted as an answer and rested his head on his desk, his eyes focusing on the blackboard in front of him.

"After all it was you who asked me whether he could live in my mansion for a while or not. And since Yuugi told me an acceptable reason for this after you left yesterday, I could agree to that." the CEO stated, slowly standing up from his seat.

"And what if I just don't want to live at your house anymore until we are over with this item-thing?" Jounouchi asked, turning around to the CEO and eyed him suspiciously. Why in the world should this guy agree to that voluntarily?

"Then…" the brunette said playfully and smirking, leaning himself with his arms on Jounouchi's desk ,draping the blonde on the chair between himself and the desk in the process. "…I might be forced to kidnap you." Kaiba's face was just a few centre meters in front of Jounouchis's as the brunette said this and the blonde could feel his warm breath tickling slightly on his skin.

Two sapphire blue eyes seemed to pierce themselves into his soul with their intensive gaze and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable with Kaiba so close.

But although this seemed to be like a small eternity for the blonde this moment just lasted for barely one second in reality and with a smooth movement the brunette CEO had pulled himself away again; the blonde's worksheet in his hands.

"God mutt, these are all wrong!" Kaiba sighed, looking over Jounouchi's math problems. He himself had needed barely an hour to solve them, but the mutt…."If there was a price for the slowest solving of math problems including the most mistakes and wrong answers, you would win it!" he said grinning, walking back to his desk slowly. "So, now come here!"

The blonde remained on his seat demonstratively. Why should he obey to Kaiba like a faithful dog! Dream on!

"Or have you planned to die, before you get these solved?" the CEO pointed at the worksheet on his desk. Jounouchi gave him an odd look. Was Mr. I'm-colder-than-the-north-pole-Kaiba actually really offering help in Mathematics! Had Mokuba put something in his morning coffee or what? But since Kaiba wasn't so nice every day the blonde decided to follow the CEO's order eventually and sat down on a chair next to him. The taller boy took a pencil into his hand and started to explain the problems to the blonde with -surprisingly- an unexpected amount of patience. But slowly Jounouchi found himself being diverted from the problems by Kaibas face. Its features were deep in concentration, his eyebrows forming a small little wrinkle between his eyes, making him look business-like and a kind of interesting.

"Hey, are you listening at all, mutt?" the CEO had recognized that the blonde had stopped paying attention to him since he had started to explain the latest problem to him.

"Huh?" was all Jounouchi could make and Kaiba found his theory to be true.

"You still haven't given me an answer to my suggestion from before!" he now said.

"Only, if you will give me a reason why you suddenly agreed to the idea!" Jounouchi countered.

"It's the same reason which made you ask me whether you could stay in my mansion in the first place." he explained.

"You mean it could make the whole thing easier?" Jounouchi inquired, wondering that the brunette actually agreed with him for once.

Kaiba nodded just as a response.

"Okay, I will." The blonde sighed.

Then the brunette got his mobile phone out, pushed a few buttons, before he put it back into his pocket.

"The limousine will be here in a few minutes! Pack your stuff together." He announced, unlocking his suitcase.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in one of Kaiba's expensive limousines, but neither of them spoke a word. Suddenly the car stopped.

"I still have some things to do at Kaiba Corp., so I will get out here. Matthew will drive you to the mansion and show you everything." The young CEO informed Jounouchi briefly, before he got out and the car rolled on. And then the blonde suddenly felt a kind of lonely in this huge vehicle and nearly wished that the CEO of an ice cube would be sitting next to him again.

Tbc…

* * *

Puh…the longest chapter I ever wrote for now.

Wow I made Shizuka turn into a yaoi-fan! I just couldn't resist to not use this idea.

Nah, I don't know when I will update the next chapter, but I really do hope that it will be quiet soon! I'm already working on it!

PLEASE REVIEW! (or I won't update!laughs manically blackmails Okay I was just kidding! g)

And now I just want to thank all these wonderful people who offered their precious time to review for the last chapter(s):

**Falling Night: **Thank you! I hope this was enough for this chapter. Or do you still want more? g

**Cya: **Thank you! I'm glad that you love it! Now, where's my cookie? g

**Authoress formally knownas Liz**Nah, gladly he hasn't been expelled! Your idea is funny really, but it won't happen! I hope you aren't too upset now. Sorry! But thanx for your review!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**Thank you very much! You are always reviewing for my stories! Thank you again!

**Ikari Shinji-kun**Thank you for your kawai review!

**Largo-sensei**Thanx for the review! I'm glad that you love it!

**Little Midnight**: 3 times thank you for your three reviews!

**Yukiko-Angel: **Thanx for your review!

**Andromeda Island formlery Death's Angel : **Wow I'm the first one! sqeals Thank you! I'm feeling very honoured!

**renanimeangel: **Thank you, but I would like to know what is so weird? Please tell me! Maybe I can change it!

**AoiFurin: **Thank you again for your long and very nice e-mail! And for the review ,too ,of course!


	5. Things I didn't know about you

HI!

Hey, I'm alive! Yes, really, you read correctly! A new chapter!

Sorry for the long time I needed this time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Well, then…

Lean back...open your eyes...and enjoy the show!

* * *

**Ancient Feelings**

**Chapter V**

**Things I didn't know about you **(unofficially: Snoopy in my bed!)

The kitchen was filled with the sound of someone chopping vegetables with a knife and the radio playing in the background. Mokuba sat on a chair at the kitchen table and watched Jounouchi, preparing their supper. After he had shown the blond to his room, followed by playing some video games, the little on had suggested that they could prepare supper together, since his elder brother had called some minutes ago that he would be home in one hour at least. At first they both had chopped the vegetables and meat into pieces for the meal, but after Mokuba had cut himself into his fingers twice, Jounouchi had banned him from this work.

So, two brown plasters decorated the young boy's fingers now. Then the raven haired boy suddenly broke the silence between the both of them.

"So, for how long have you two been together now?" he asked curiously. Jounouchi let his knife sink an immideately turned around.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"I mean your relationship with Seto!" Mokuba explained. The confusion in the blond's eyes mixed with disbelief now.

"Who told you this?" Jounouchi demanded to know.

Mokuba gave him a puzzled look. "Seto of course!" was the simple answer. "Or better: I asked him about it and he replied with 'Yes'!" he informed.

Had Kaiba gone insane or what? Why in the world did he tell such a crap and then especially to his little, beloved brother! But then this would explain why the boy hadn't asked any question about why he was staying at Kaiba's place.

"But how did you come to the idea we both would be together?"

"I saw you and nii-sama in a quiet intimate position yesterday evening..." Mokuba explained, blushing slightly. Katsuya sighed. Of course this explained Mokuba's way of thinking, but still not why Kaiba had told agreed to Mokuba's idea! But if the CEO could play this game, he could do the same.

"Since yesterday it has been one week and a half..." the blond heard himself saying. And his statement was more or less no lie, since Jounouchi had just told him the time he had been in position of this pendant around his neck.

"And what about Seto made you falling in love with him?" Jounouchi's pupils widened slightly at this question, but to his surprise was this, the only expression of panic of his body.

Okay, he thought, if he was a girl, what would he like about Kaiba? His looking? Oh no, this would sound so...superficially...

But the more he thought about this the more the picture of a smirking certain brunette came into his mind.

"Well...I guess it was just this overwhelming, charming person of his..."he said eventually.

The two exchanged a brief glance, before they both started laughing out loud at the same time.

* * *

"Shouldn't he be home by now?" Jounouchi asked Mokuba, sitting next to him at the kitchen table, glancing at theclock nervously. 

"Surely he'll come home any moment." Mokuba insisted. Jounouchi's gaze wandered to the pan, standing on top of the oven. The meal they cooked had been ready two hours ago now and the brunette idiot they were waiting for still hadn't shown up. Just how could such a nice, friendly person like Mokuba have such a rude asshole as a brother? Jounouchi decided that this would just remain a myth for his whole life time. But the little one seemed to be used to such a situation.

"Does this happen regularly?" he muttered.

"Not regularly, but 7 or 10 times in a month." Mokuba told him.

"Nice brother you have there..." the blond said ironically, sighing while gazing out of the window into the dark night. Then he suddenly got up from his seat.

"Can I use the telephone for a minute, please?" he asked. Mokuba just nodded as a response and went to get the phone. A minute later Jounouchi was clicking himself through the adress book of the telephone, hoping to find Kaiba's Number at Kaiba Corp. inside. As he pushed the button with the green speaker on top he silently cursed the CEO in his mind, advising him that it would be better for his health to pick up the phone. After he let the phone ring for the 15th time he gave finally up with an angry and heavy sigh of annoyance.

"Is the Number of his mobile phone installed in here, too?" he asked again.

"Yes," the younger boy explained "But I doubt that he will pick up or even has it turned on. But shouldn't you as his boyfriend know this Number by heart?" he grinned.

Jounouchi could feel his cheeks burning. "I-I saved it in my mobile phone, but the battery doesn't work at the moment!" he lied quickly, turning his back to Mokuba while he could hear the sound of the telephone dialling Kaiba's mobile phone Number automatically. Then a female, monotone voice informed him that the connection for the Number he had dialled couldn't be built up. Jounouchi's left eye started to twitch slightly in frustration. He would just have loved to crash the phone in his right hand into pieces, but he didn't want to scare Mokuba for life. Damn it! He stood one hour in the kitchen and then this fucking bastard just didn't care to show up!

"We will eat know!" he anounced through clenched teeth and stamped over to the oven. Then he placed a third of the meal inside the pan on Mokuba's plate and shovelled the rest onto his own one, not leaving one bit for Kaiba. If the idiot didn't come punctually, he wouldn't get anything to eat, he told himself. And if the bastard should starve...

HE DIDN'T CARE!

He let himself fall into his seat and started to torture his supper mercilessly with his fork.

* * *

Silently, Jounouchi looked over himself in the bathroom mirror. The night black pyjamas Mokuba lent him were clearly too large for him. The long sleeves covered the half of his hands while the completely buttoned up shirt exposed his collarbone very well. Not to mention that the long pans nearly threatened to slide from his hips. Luckily he was wearing boxers underneath them. At least he would be supposed to wear this stuff just for one night. Tomorrow he would get his own clothes from home that was for sure. To walk around in Kaiba's clothes just made him feel being too dependant on the rich billionaire and this was the last thing Jounouchi wanted to be. The blond sighed and then made his way out of the bathroom, being careful not to stumble over the ends of the long pants. Quietly he opened the bathroom door and entered Kaiba's private room. Immediately his gaze wandered to the huge king size bed on his right where Mokuba was sitting. 

"The pyjamas suit you well!" he said, grinning. Unconsciously, Jounouchi pulled the pants up slightly.

"If you say so..." he replied dryly. "But shouldn't you be in bed by now? It's half past nine!" he remarked then. At this Mokuba hoped from the bed.

"I guess you are right. Seto would have sent me to bed half an hour ago." He said, before turning around to leave. "Well, good night then, Jounouchi!" he said, the door knob in hand.

"Good night, Mokuba!" Jounouchi replied.

"Oh and before I forget it. Be careful with this; it's Seto's favourite one!" the raven haired boy added, pointing at Jounouchi's pyjamas, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. The blond starred at the closed door for some moments. Great! If he was lucky Kaiba would just make him pay for spoiling his favorite pyjamas instead burning him alive...just great! But then...before he died he would at least get the chance to look around in the brunette's private room and maybe revealed some dirty secrets of the bastard! This thought made him grin and immediately Jounouchi started his mission. Slowly he began to approach the walk-in-closet across from Kaiba's working desk. A high Number of several working suits were the first thing greeting the blond's sight as he opened the door. A nearly the same amount of ties and suits followed. As he thought the line of Kaiba's working clothes would never end he spotted some T-shirts. All in all it seemed as if Kaiba really liked to wear rather dark colours like black, dark blue, violet and from time to time some dark green, since these were the only colours Jounouchi could find in his collection of casual clothes. Then he found something very interesting as he rummaged through Kaiba's accessories. In the room, which Kaiba called his closet, was a huge mirror on the left, covering a fourth of the wall. Next to hit stood a small chest of drawers, on which stood a bottle with deodorant and perfume and as Jounouchi opened one of the drawers curiously his eyes were greeted by the sight of...

EARRINGS!

Neither had he known that Kaiba had his ears pierced nor had he ever seen him wearing earrings either. Plus the fact that Kaiba would have been the last person he would have considered wearing earrings. It just wouldn't fit into his image. But then who said that prejudices always had to be right? Suddenly one pair of earrings caught his eye and made him smile in amusement. It was a pair of two silver seahorses with azure blue stones instead of eyes. Certainly it had been a present from Mokuba, Jounouchi mused. Then his attention focused back on the glass bottle with the perfume, standing on the top of the chest of drawers. Carefully he took the small glass bottle into his hands. Inside of it was a clear, sky blue liquid, twinkling in the electrical light, while the front side read 'Sky Ocean' in white milky capital letters.

Accidentally Jounouchiu pressed the spray button slightly, before a drizzle of men perfume sprayed directly into his face. The blond began to cough like mad at the significant scent of alcohol mixed with the perfume's aroma and nearly believed to suffocate by it. Certainly the young CEO used this as a secret weapon in emergencies! The blond quickly hurried to get out of the room and rushed to the balcony, which was attached to Kaiba's room, immediately. He breathed in the fresh cool night air as if was the last on earth.

As he was able to breath normally again, his gaze wandered over the land, belonging to the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba's balcony seemed to be at the backside of the mansion, since Jounouchi could see many trees instead of the street he had driven along earlier that day. Then he recognised that one of the many trees was very close to the balcony, so that some branches just reached its white parapet. He just stood there, watching the view for moments until a cold breeze reminded him of the fact that he was just wearing pyjamas, making him shiver. Quickly he got in again and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Dark brown eyes opened slowly. Their gaze immediately fell on the alarm clock on Kaiba's night stand next to the bed. 2:42 a.m. Then the gleam of light, shining through the glass windows of the balcony caught their attention. Slowly Jounouchi got up from the bed and walked over to the doors, opening them. As he stepped out a breeze of cold night air made his blonde hair wave slightly. The light seemed to come out of the room on the left next to the one he had been sleeping in. Silently he wondered who in the world would be awake this late and answered his question immediately himself: Kaiba! He got in again and lay down to sleep, but the light just didn't want to let him. Unnerved he got up again and exited the room, making his way over to the room on his right, where he believed to find Kaiba. As he stzood in front of the thick wooden door he briefly mused whether he should knock or not. 

Eventually he decided for the first. After knocking three times without getting any answer he decided to enter the room without permission. Carefully he opened the heavy door, but froze in an instant as his gaze touched the desk in the middle of the office. There the CEO was sitting or rather more lying on his desk with his arms folded over another and his head resting upon them; eyes closed. Conclusion: he had fallen asleep while working. Well, then Jounouchi could have been waiting for an eternity until the light would have been turned off and he would have been able to sleep, since he didn't expect Kaiba to be a sleepwalker. Quietly as not to wake the brunett, Jounouchi walked over to a small cupboard where as Mokuba had told him a blanket should be lying in. He got it out and unfolded it. The CEO's position on the desk just screamed uncomfortable and the blond wasn't so cruel to let him sleep in the cold either. He recalled Mokuba telling him that it had become a kind of habit of the sleeping one to fall asleep in his office to get at least a few hours of sleep. The young blond hesitated for some minutes just watching the elder one sleeping.

Even in sleep, as Jounouchi mused, his pale, but handsome, face looked a kind of controlled and serious to him as when Kaiba had been looking over his problems in math earlier that day. The blond wondered. Then, what had he expected Kaiba's sleeping face to be like?

_Just more... relaxed; more peaceful_, a small voice in his head whispered.

Yeah, somehow he had expected Kaiba to not look like the dragon he was at day while sleeping, but unfortunately his silent hope hadn't become reality. He sighed slightly and then put the dark blue woollen blanket around Kaiba's shoulders. His hands just rested at the brunett's shoulders as if to send extra warmth with his hands trough the blanket to the cool body. Then he suddenly recognised that the numb feeling, which always claimed his body when the pendant controlled his body, just didn't overwhelm him. But shouldn't it have been working with this contact between them?

"Kayatsu...!"

Immediately Jounouchi jumped at the whispering voice, taking a few steps back from the chair. Hadn't this been Kaiba's voice, whispering into his ear? He took a quick glance at the brunette still sitting in his chair without moving. Okay, if this was just a sick joke, it was not damn funny! Without moving he listened to the dead silence in the room, waiting for any sign of the ominous voice to speak up again. As he just couldn't bear the tension anymore, he left the room in a hurry, making sure that he turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

He had been afraid of ghosts and other spooky things since childhood, so it was no wonder that he hid himself under the blanket in Kaiba's bed cowardly like a little boy of 4 years, tears burning in his eyes while finding it hard to fall asleep.

* * *

Dark, grey clouds filled the sky that Saturdaymorning as the rain knocked its steady melody against the glass windows. It's song didn't remain unheard as a young CEO of just 17 years opened his azure blue eyes, blinking a few times to free himself from sleep. He suppressed a yawn, before noticing that the warmth, which had surrounded him, suddenly disappeared as he sat up in his chair slowly. His gaze wandered to the dark carpet in his office and stopped at a dark blue blanket, lying on the floor. Carefully he picked it up and folded it into a neat and accurate quadrangle, before he put it back into the closet. Sighing he brushed a hand trough his short, brown hair and smiled slightly, while his other hand started massaging his aching neck. 

He took a last glance around the room, before he left and made his way down to the kitchen. There he walked over to the coffee machine, prepared it and switched it on. While the dark brown liquid ran into the glass pot he noticed a small piece of paper, lying on the kitchen table:

_I'm at Kira's. Will be back at 6 p.m. by tomorrow!_

_Have fun!_

_Mokuba_

An angry snort escaped Kaiba as he read the note. Mokuba could be really impossible. Just because his fever had been cured since yesterday morning didn't mean that he was already able to visit his friends and stuff again! Although he as Seto Kaiba was the last one who was supposed to tell him such a thing...

But what did this ominous 'Have fun!' mean? Kaiba thought for a while, but didn't come to a good explanation. Absently he grabbed his mug with the now ready and steaming coffee i inside and sipped at it. Suddenly the answer to his question hit him out of nowhere and he spitted the whole coffee inside his mouth out; whether it was in surprise or panic or just because the liquid might have been just too hot for drinking one couldn't tell.

Quickly, the brunette cleaned the mess up. As he finished he took a glance at theclock, hangingover the door frame. 10:34 a.m. A mean grin wandered over his lips and he slowly walked upstairs to his room. Then his grin suddenly faded as he opened the door, but stopped in the door way. There on his bed lay Jounouchi, sleeping and seeming nearly lost on the massive king size bed, although the thick blanket lying on the floor might have made this expression just worse.

Kaiba wondered silently how someone just could sleep like that and mused that the blonde had to be one of these persons who could sleep everywhere and under every circumstances; not to mention a long sleeper.

Even from the distance between the door and the bed Kaiba could clearly see that Jounouchi was shivering slightly at the loss of warmth. Noiselessly he walked over to where the blanket was lying and picked it up. But then he hesitated in placing it over the sleeping form of the young man. The way Jounouchi lay curled up on the soft mattress and ruffled blonde hair fell into his face just let him stop in his actions and instead he started to stare at the blond, unable to take his gaze from the sight. Just as the blanket slipped between his fingers to the ground again he found the way back to reality. Quickly he threw the said blanket over the sleeping Jounouchi as if to block the strange effects the blond had on him when being asleep.

As he then leaned over him to order the blanket briefly something strange about the blond caught his attention. Carefully he leaned a bit closer to the blond's face.

This scent...wasn't this his perfume he smelled there?

But how in the world had this guy come to his perfume! Except he had...how could he dare!

Kaiba's fist clutched the end of the blanket very tightly and he just wanted to pull the blanket away from Jounouchi again as the said fist was stopped by a hand gripping its wrist.

"Looks like as if you are starting to like me..." a soft voice beneath him whispered.

The course of the voice had been of course no one else than Jounouchi, who looked at him with affectionate brown eyes. Honestly he felt quiet relieved that the pendant was working again, remembering the situation in Kaiba's office. Kaiba just glared at him in return.

"You used my perfume!" he hissed angrily. Jounouchi shrugged, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh yeah, I did! But where is the problem there?" he asked carelessly.

_Right in front of you_ Kaiba thought. "Nobody gave you permission to snoop around in my room, mutt!" Kaiba hissed again.

"Oh, but nobody said that it was prohibited, either!" Jounouchi countered, grinning.

Kaiba's blood practically boiled in his veins, but he could control himself and expressed his madness just with a very angry snort.

"Then it's prohibited from now on!" he said coldly and warningly, before freeing himself from the blond's grip.

"Hey, wait you idiot!" the blond shouted behind him as he grabbed the doorknob, ready to leave. Then Kaiba quickly stepped to the side to avoid the white pillow, which had been thrown at him from behind. As he turned around he saw Jounouchi sitting on the bed, a second pillow in his arms.

"I demand at least an excuse from you!" he shouted furiously. The CEO raised an elegant eyebrow. "For what? Waking you?" he grinned.

"Exactly, Mr.-I-know-everything!" he replied." The damned light in your stupid office always woke me up!" he lied, since he would rather die than telling this idiot the truth!

"But it's not my fault that you are unable to sleep in light places!" Kauiba replied and left the room.

"Ass, the next time you can get your stupid blanket yourself!" he yelled at the nearly closed door, demonstrating his madness with the pillow, which he threw at it a second later.

Kaiba heard the pillow collide with the door and just pretended as if he hadn't heard Jounouchi's last sentence, but failed miserably, since it should haunt him for the rest of the day.

Tbc...

* * *

My, finished again... 

Well, the next chapter will come for sure! Just don't know when but hopefully soon, since I've got a computer on my own now!

Read you soon,

Katsuto

**Thanks to: To all readers and people who have me on their favorite and author alert list!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Falling Night:** Thank you for the review, I liked the ending either.

**Killian:** Thank you, hope you'll read on!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Well, thank you for the review; hope the waiting wasn't too long!

**SuGaR-oN-ToP**: Thank you for the review.

**Almighty Pharaoh**: Thank you for the long and nice review! A followed your advice and hope it worked! But I doubt it, because everything I would say in a normal conversation would be German.

**Justapasserby:** I'm happy that you like the story; hopefully you didn't wait too long.

**Ryou's Twin Sister**: I didn't finish it quickly, but I did. Well, hope you liked this chapter, too!

**Ami of Destiny**: Oh yeah Shizuka is a very great yaoi fan indeed! And finally revealed her little secret! Good that you like it!

**AoiFurin** I dunno if Mokuba is a fan...I wouldn't say so. I think he's a greater Seto fan!

I'm glad that you like it!

**Largo-sensei:** Thank you! I guess you like it, don't you?

**Muchacha:** thank you!

If I should have forgotten someone, please forgive me and: thank you for your review!


	6. Swimming pool

Hey, I'm still here and alive!

Who would have thought that?

Well, here's a brand new chapter!

Have fun!

Lean back...open your eyes...and enjoy the show!

* * *

**Ancient Feelings**

**Chapter VI**

**Swimming pool**

Kaiba sat in the office of his mansion and was working at his computer as every day. Next to his keyboard stood a mug filled with coffee. Sky blue eyes glanced at the clock on the bottom of the computer screen.

12:24 p.m.

Slowly, the mutt should be finished with dressing by now; Kaiba thought and got up from his chair. As he entered his room he found it surprisingly very empty. Not one trace of the mutt. Not even the sound of someone showering could be heard.

A small, red and unfamiliar mobile phone on his nightstand caught his attention then. He took it into his hand and examined it for a few minutes. A smug grin appeared on his lips. This belonged to Kayatsu-no Jounouchi, he corrected himself.

How he had come to the idea of calling the blond this way was a pure puzzle to him.

But "Kayatsu"...somehow he believed to have heard this name before...

Kaiba stood there in his room for a moment, thinking of where he could have heard it before, but eventually gave up and left the room.

As he met Makino, one of the housemaids, he asked her whether she had seen Jounouchi.

"I'm sorry, Seto-sama, but I didn't see Jounouchi-san anywhere." she replied and bowed.

Kaiba just snorted angrily and then dismissed her.

Great!

This idiot surly had lost himself somewhere inside of the mansion and now couldn't fin the way back. And it would be Kaiba's duty now to search for him.

Just great...another day wasted! He really had better things to do!

* * *

A friendly and familiar "Hello, Jounouchi!" greeted the blond as he entered the cafe 'Moon's Garden'. 

"Hi, Mizuko!" he replied back and walked to her behind the counter.

"How long will you work today?" she asked him.

"Until six!" he said." And when does your shift end?"

"At 2 pm!" she replied. "Well, now get yourself changed quickly. There's a lot of work waiting for you!"

Jounouchi just grinned at her, before he disappeared into the kitchen

He had been working as a waiter for almost a half year now to pay his father's depths down. Although his father had protested against his son working illegally, since he himself had started again to work, Jounouchi had kept up working at the weekends.

Jounouchi quickly changed into night black trousers and a long-sleeve-shirt, before he tied a white apron around his waist and took a pair of glasses out of an eyeglass case. Shizuka had given them to him for camouflage against teachers and classmates to recognise him.

The only ones who knew that he was working here were his dad, his sister and his friends.

And if someone but them found out about his secret, the suspension from his school would be signed.

* * *

The young CEO growled in frustration. 

He had tried the whole afternoon long to get some work done, but somehow fate just hadn't wanted him to.

There had been always long and disturbing phone calls from several firms, stealing his time. And as he had thought to have some quietness at last a strong headache had started to bother him in his concentration.

In addition the concern about a certain blond teen had made the situation only worse.

Kaiba had caught himself several times thinking about Jounouchi.

Since he hadn't found the blond anywhere in his mansion he had given up his search in the end. Jounouchi might be chaotic, but still was strong enough to take care of himself, but still pictures like Jounouchi lying in the hospital or beaten up in a dark street corner plagued his mind.

But still the most important thing now was for him that Jounouchi came back.

And this was for sure; Kaiba had no doubt about it.

He threw a brief glance at the red mobile phone on his desk.

The blond would surely come back to get it. Kaiba just had to be patient.

* * *

Jounouchi whistled a small melody as he was walking down the street. After his working time had ended he had went straight to his home to get some private stuff and clothes for Kaiba's mansion. 

He could have stayed easily at his apartment, but fate had made him lea´ving his mobile phone at Kaiba's house, so he would be forced to go there sooner or later anyway.

As he reached the Kaiba mansion he found to his surprise that the front gate was open as if someone had been waiting for him.

After he had entered the huge house, he found Kaiba sitting in the living room, reading a book calmly. But from his face the blond could guess that he was angry and unpleased.

"Hi!" he greeted, but the CEO didn't give any reply in return.

The sound of feet running down the stairs broke the silence between them at last.

"Good evening, Jounouchi!" Mokuba said, excitedly. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"At work." Came the simple reply.

"You have a job?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm a waiter..."

The younger Kaiba continued to ask Jounouchi questions, which the blond answered kindly until Kaiba interrupted their conversation.

"Mokuba don't you think that it is time for you to go to bed now?"

"But nii-sama, it's only half past-" the boy stopped protesting under his brother's intense stare.

"Okay..." he gave in at last and disappeared up the stairs again.

"So..." the older one began then."You have a job...why didn't you tell me about it earlier?" he stopped reading and closed his book, before he faced Jounouchi with a hard and intense stare of blue.

"Is there any reason why I should have told you about it?" the blond asked back, returning the brunett's stare with defiance.

Kaiba was silent for a while and then sighed. "Your absence..." he began."...distracted me a lot from my work..."

Jounouchi's eyes widened in surprise at that.

"You-you mean you were worried about me?" the blond stuttered suddenly.

"Isn't it that what I'm supposed to do?" Kaiba replied.

* * *

_His eyes widened in shock and fear as he saw their house burning, bright flames illuminating the cold night._

_Immediately he ran up to it, but before he could even reach the entrance several hands grabbed him from behind, pulling him away from the burning hut._

_"Father, mother, brother!" he kicked and screamed again and again, trying desperately to free himself and he managed it at last. _

_A quiet, small voice in his head told him that it was already too late a she entered the burning building, but he wouldn't listen to it. Everywhere flames licked at the dry wood, swallowing it and smoke hovered only centimetres above the ground. He pressed a hand to his mouth to keep himself from breathing it in. _

_Desperately, he searched for a way to the stairs, which the fire hadn't claimed yet. But unfortunately he so noticed the beam, which was about to fall onto him, too late to avoid it completely._

_He felt a hot and burning ache rushing through his body as the flaming beam hit the side of his right thigh and knocked him down with it._

_He cried out furiously from the pain and felt tears welling up in his eyes. As they streamed down his face he felt terribly helpless and without use that he wished for the earth to swallow him. It got harder to breath and his sight began to blur and become unclear. He barely felt strong hands lifting him up as he lost his consciousness. _

_Breathing heavily, Seth started up in his bed from sleep; his eyes widened in shock and fear._

_Absently, he held onto the side of his right thigh where he could feel a stinging pain, reminding him of the blazing hot element which had made the skin numb there._

_He closed his eyes again for a brief moment to calm himself. _

_He wouldn't have been able to save them, even if he had come earlier. It had been arson, planned murder..._

_He just had been lucky that he had been on an evening walk as they set the fire. _

_"Are you feeling well, my Highpriest?" he heard a faint, shy voice from the entrance of his chamber._

_"Kayatsu?" he hoped his voice to be calm, steady and neutral._

_"I bit your greatest pardon, my master, for waking you from your sleep, but I thought you wouldn't be feeling well!" the slave explained hesitatingly and uncertainly, knowing that he had raised his voice against his master without being asked and fearing the punishment now._

_"What would make you think like that?" Seth asked._

_"I bit your pardon again, my Highpriest, but I heard you scream and was worried about your wellbeing." He explained, breaking a second rule: never accuse your master of having done something when you haven't been acknowledged as a witness by him before._

_"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kayatsu added. _

_"No, you can go now!" Seth ordered, but as he heard Kayatsu leaving the room he suddenly reminded his loneliness._

_Even his only relative was more and more busy with his duties as a pharaoh. _

_"Wait, please..." he called out softly._

_"What do you wish my Highpriest?" there was slight confusion in the slave's voice._

_"Come here, please!"_

_As Kayatsu stood in front of him in the moonlight, shining through a window, the young highpriest hesitated for a moment, but then ordered him to sit down next to him on the bed. _

_The blond kept his eyes down cast and was totally thrown off his guard as he felt his master embracing him. He was crushed against the other's chest as if he would be a small boy's favorite toy which he didn't want to be taken away from him._

_At first he didn't know what he should do and only remained still in his arms. _

_But then he did the only sensible thing which came into his mind:_

_He returned the embrace, carefully and reservedly._

* * *

Kaiba Seto blinked his eyes a few times, before he opened them completely. 

The bright sunlight blinded him until his still tired eyes got used to it.

As he turned around to get out of the bed he felt something clinging to the front of his pyjamas' shirt. The surprise which rushed through him at first when he saw what-or rather who- clung there to his shirt, changed into annoyance in the next second. He had forgotten that he pretended to already have a relationship with the mutt in front of Mokuba. That was why they shared his bed.

It was Kayatsu...no Katsuya...damn it; it was JOUNOUCHI who was holding onto him there.

"Kayatsu"-there was this name again...

And he had already an idea why the slave from his dream looked exactly like Jounouchi...

"You are the rebirth of the highprist Seth." He heard Yami's mental voice say inside his head.

And Jounocuhi was obviously some kind of slave-rebirth. God, why couldn't they leave him alone with this stupid Egyptian stuff?

"Good morning, Seto!" Oh no! Not now. Not 9 past 8 in the morning...

"Morning..." the CEO grumbled back to the blond who smiled lovingly at him.

"You know, I dreamed of you this night. Shall I tell you about it?" the smaller one offered.

"Oh yes, please!" Kaiba said with irony in his voice, but either the blond hadn't noticed or he didn't care.

"I dreamed of you being a high priest and me being your personal slave in ancient Egypt.

You had had a bad dream or something and I spent you comfort." Katsuya explained happily.

The eyes of the brunett widened in confusion and disbelief.

"But how...?" he began.

"How what?" the blond gave him a concerned look and started to stroke his right cheek slowly as to clam him down.

"How can it be that you are dreaming the same things as I am?" Kaiba asked in a serious voice. He felt Jounouchi's fingers tracing the wrinkles on his forehead now, in an attempt to rub them away.

"Well, this might be a proof for our strong love for each other." He commented and continued with his action.

"Stop looking so angry!" Katsuya added with complaint in his voice.

"I'm not looking angry!" the CEO protested.

"How would you call it, then?"

"Serious."

"Yeah, this is the way you always look like...your smile is very rare..."

And before Kaiba could reply or protest in any way, the blond had already seated himself on top of him.

"But I think I know a way to make you smile..." Jounouchi whispered into Kaiba's ear.

But just before he could capture the CEO's lips in a kiss, they were interrupted by the noise of a door being banged open.

"Hey, you sleepy heads, get up! There's snow outside!" Mokuba exclaimed happily, before he noticed that he had obviously disturbed a quiet intimate moment of the two teens.

_How embarrassing!_ he thought and got beet red.

_I guess it would be better to lock the door from now on!_ Kaiba noted mentally

And Jounouchi? He just sweatdropped, but was the first to speak up again.

"Ehm...could you leave the room then again?" he cleared his throat.

Mokuba only nodded, before he closed the door behind him, still red in the face.

* * *

"Come in!" Kaiba replied from the desk in his home office. 

The door opened slowly at his order and revealed Jounouchi with a plate full of sandwiches in his hands as its opener.

Kaiba raised a questioning eyebrow as he watched the blond walking around his desk an up to him.

Jounouchi placed the plate onto the wooden furniture.

"This is for you!" he replied at last. "Since you didn't have anything for lunch today." He added.

"Did you make them?" Kaiba asked and pointed at the plate.

"Mokuba asked me to make them for you. You know, I could care less about such a thing..."

Both fell silent then, only the clicking of keys filled the room, caused by Kaiba.

Jounouchi watched him for some minutes.

His fingers seemed practically to fly over the keyboard while his features were ruled by deep concentration. In contrast to the black colour of the keyboard the colour of Kaiba's pale skin reminded him of white chalk. Obviously an effect from working so much.

"Are you always working so hard?" the blond asked.

Kaiba gave him a confused look as if had just noticed that Jounouchi was still in the room.

"Of course, not. Normally, there's now stupid mutt who steals away my time..." he said sarcastically.

Jounouchi ignored the remark.

"Do you have any idea how we shall act around each other in school now?" he asked eventually.

Kaiba thought for a moment. "As before, I would say."

"Avoiding each other?"

Kaiba nodded.

"But what is when something like that happens again?" Jounouchi protested.

"I've thought about that, too, and have come to a suggestion which you probably won't like, nor do I!" the CEO explained.

"Say it!" the blond demanded.

Kaiba only sighed and got up from his chair.

"But don't say I didn't warn you!" he said, standing in front of the blond now.

Then he grabbed Jounouchi's shoulders, pulled his body close and sealed his lips with his own.

The blond could feel how the pendant-Jounouchi took over his body again as their lips met.

Why in the world was Kaiba doing THAT now? What was his plan?

Finally, they separated and Jounouchi noticed that Kaiba was holding his right hand now.

"Seto-chan?" he could hear his voice question, but the CEO mentioned him to be silent.

"I have a deal for you!" he said and earned a questioning look instead.

"If you stop acting like a love struck fool every time we touch I will kiss you for every time you do!" he offered.

The blond seemed to think about it for a moment, while the real Jounouchi wished the brunett dead and to hell.

"Okay, it's a deal, then!" Jounouchi agreed. "But if you should break your promise, I'll will..." he trailed off and Kaiba nodded as a reply, understanding.

Then he let go off his hand.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS, YOU IDIOT!" Jounouchi yelled immediately.

* * *

_"For me this is worse than for you! And we will have at least a bi control over the situation."_

he heard Kaiba saying in his mind over and over again, while he ate his supper together with the Kaiba brothers and sent the tenth death glare in Kaiba's direction for the last minute.

HE was the one with the worst part here! Either he would make a total fool out of himself, or he would have to earn a kiss from Kaiba and either of the option seemed equally bad to him.

"Did you have a fight or something?" Mokuba broke the silence at last, but didn't get any reply. But obviously the silence was answer enough to him.

Now, Jounouchi decided to turn his attention to the landscape outside. Through the kitchen window he could see the moonlight illuminating the snow carpet on the ground, reflecting the cold light. Suddenly he believed to see a shadow moving in the snow.

Mokuba noticed the alarm in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Jounouchi?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I think I saw a shadow moving outside."

"A shadow?" Mokuba asked in confusion.

"But only for a second!"

"Could it be a burglar, Seto?" the small boy asked his elder brother now.

"I doubt that, Mokuba! Our security system has the highest standards available on the market. Nobody can come through it unnoticed, except when you are living in this house." The CEO explained.

"But can't we have at least a brief look outside?" Mokuba pleaded. The thought of a criminal sneaking around the house scared him, nevertheless.

And so, they were walking through the cold night, armed with torches in the search for something suspicious.

Jounouchi let his eyes wander around the place as he suddenly noticed something moving next to the swimming pool. But as he stood in front of said thing there was nothing to see there. Hen a hissing noise reached his ears from behind. As he turned around to face it he could only see something black jumping at him, before he stumbled backwards and fell into the ice cold water of the pool.

"Kaiba!" the CEO heard Jounouchi's shouting voice followed by something falling into the water. As he gazed into the direction of the pool there was just a torch lying on its edge.

The brunett sprinted over to it.

"Jounouchi, are you alright?" he called over the dark water.

"Yea-yeah." He heard the blond's weak voice from the right edge of the pool, where he struggled to get out of the water.

"What happened?" he heard Mokuba shout from behind now.

"Jounouchi fell into the swimming pool! Go and get a small blanket!" he shouted back and watched his brother disappear into the house.

Then he ran over to Jounouchi and helped him out of the water. The young blond was shivering all over and cold as snow on which they were kneeling.

"I don't even want to know how you managed this again..." he mumbled slightly, took his coat off and put it around Jounouchi, who gave him a grateful nod.

A moment later a woollen blanket, which Mokuba had brought from inside, joined the coat. Kaiba wrapped it tightly around the blond.

"Can you stand up and walk?" he asked, earning a silent nod from the blond.

They got up slowly and also so slowly walked back to the mansion.

But unfortunately a bit too slowly for a certain CEO and so he quickly slung one arm around Jounouchi's waist and one under his knees and carried him on his arms into the house and up the stairs into his bathroom. There he let him down again and immediately met questioning brown eyes.

"The longer you are in these clothes the higher is the chance of becoming ill." He explained while letting hot water flow into the bathtub. "I'll leave you alone now, so that you can take your clothes off." He said and turned to the door.

"K-kaiba!" Jounouchi said with a shivering voice. "Can you help me, please?" he pointed at his wet clothes. The brunett needed a second until he realised the other's problem.

Obviously his hands were still numb from the cold and unable to move properly.

He felt the blond jerk slightly as his warm fingers touched the icy skin and with every button of Jounouchi's shirt he opened the more he believed his heartbeat increased.

Jounouchi didn't feel different and he could barely suppress the need to press himself close against Kaiba to get as much warmth as possible from his body. Instead he tried to divert himself by trying to unbuckle his belt, but immediately Kaiba's warm fingers brushed his hands away, softly.

He unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned and unzipped the other's trousers before he stopped.

"Can you...do the rest alone?" he asked, not knowing why he had stopped in his question.

Jounouchi nodded, his face flushed now.

Kaiba hurried to get out of the room as fast as possible. Back in his own room he leaned against the bathroom door and sighed. If he had been one second later in this room and he would have pulled Jounouchi into his arms and never let him gone. He just had looked so terribly helpless and lost in these wet clothes, and especially without them.

Then he noticed the wet footprints on the carpet, which Jounouchi had left, reminding him of the fact that the blond hadn't any clean and-first of all- dry clothes he could change into after the bath.

He collected a pair of socks, underwear, pyjamas and a bathrobe of his from his closet and knocked at the bathroom door. He repeated it as he didn't get any reply, but his second try remained unanswered, too.

He opened the door carefully and slowly, making sure that he didn't disturb the blond.

But as he cast a look into the bath there was surprisingly no one inside, nor in the bathtub.

He put the clothes down on a small chest of drawers in the bathroom as he heard the splashing of water behind him. As he turned around he faced the blond, sitting in the bathtub, water dripping from his hair.Obvisously he had took a dip in the bathtub.

"I thought you went out." Jounouchi said in confusion. "Or did you want to have a secret look at me?" he added, grinning. Kaiba ignored the comment.

"I brought you some dry clothes." He said and left the room without another word.

Mentally, he decided to never help Jounouchi again or he would end as a hopeless pervert ...

But a small smile claimed his lips as he heard Jounouchi calling from the bathroom.

"Thank you...very much!"

* * *

Katsuya looked oddly at the clothes, which Kaiba had given to him. These were certainly not his, so they had to be from Kaiba. He smiled slightly. They would certainly be too large again, but it was the gesture that counted and so he put them on and left the bathroom.

* * *

The young CEO raised his mug full of coffee to his lips again and was surprised to notice that it was already empty. So he would be forced to go down into the kitchen to get another one.

He closed the door of his office behind him a wanted to go to the kitchen as he stopped in his tracks and walked into the opposite direction instead.

He opened the door to his own room silently and saw Jounouchi sleeping peacefully inside his bed. But at a second look he noticed that the blanket was missing, again. He walked quickly over to the bed and covered the blond with the blanket, which had been lying on the floor, again. It was the return for the blanket which Jounouchi gave him in the office. Then he felt the same power, which had possessed him yesterday morning, ruling over him again. He just couldn't move away from the blond, was captured by the picture of his sleeping form.

Suddenly he reminded the situation the bathroom. Jounouchi hadn't acted strangely in any way, so he would still be supposed to kiss him, wouldn't he?

He bent his head down slowly, but stopped a few centre metres in front of Jounouchi's lips. Why was this suddenly so hard for him? This afternoon it hadn't been so complicated at all...

Before he could waste any more thoughts on that he just let his lips touch with Jounouchi's, pulled back a second later and left the room immediately.

Maybe it had been this voice in his head, whispering "more" now, which had made him hesitate.

Tbc.

* * *

Wow, done again. Finally! Or unfortunately? 

Well, there's more to come!

Besides, I really do like this hit-system! Really nice to see how many people had at least a look at this story or read the whole chapters.

Thanx a lot!

Okay, just the usual now! REVIEW!

PLEASE!

Special thanks to:

Sakusha Saelbu AoiFurin evilchibikrayonplushie Blue Autumn Sky

Yamato's Tiger Lily Chiyoku Shibata


	7. Secrets and Fever

**Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH**

**Ancient Feelings **

**Chapter VII: Secrets and Fever**

Yuugi stood in the kitchen humming softly to the melody on the radio. He used a soup scoop to stir the spicy liquid inside a pot on the oven. He then took a sip from the scoop and a happy smile crossed his lips. Yami would surely love this miso-soup!

The former pharaoh had woken up with a strong feather on Sunday morning which had barely gotten better over the night, and so Yuugi was nursing him.

Yuugi used the scoop to pour the soup into a small bowl and switched the radio off , before he put the bowl ,with the soup inside, on a tray, together with a pair of chopsticks and a glass of orange juice. Then he went up the stairs to the room he shared together with Yami.

As he reached out for the doorknob, he heard suddenly voices coming out of the room which made him stop in his action.

The voices sounded harsh and angry and spoke a language Yuugi didn't understand. The small duelist needed a few moments to recognize one of them as his Yami's. He felt his hand starting to tremble slightly. No! Not again! He didn't want that any psychotic, crazy, obsessed someone threatened them to gain world power or anything...! He was sick and tired of those things.

With a loud sound the tray fell out of his hands and landed on the floor. The two voices behind the door fell silent immediately .

Yuugi kneeled down to pick up the fragments of glass and porcelain from the ground, but when his trembling hands touched the sharp edge of a piece of glass, they jerked back immediately, leaving cuts on Yuugi's fingers.

He heard the door being opened in front of him and as he looked up he saw Yami standing in the door way and leaning against its frame. His gaze was full of surprise, panic, nervousness and worry. Then he saw the blood on Yuugi's hands.

"Yuugi...?!"

* * *

"You WHAT?!"

"I spend the weekend at Kaiba's house!" Jounouchi repeated irritably because of his friend's perfect skill of being slow on the uptake.

"But Jounouchi, you are uniting with the enemy! You know that?!" Honda shouted in panic, waving around with his hands.

The blond blushed slightly at Honda's comment. The expression was quiet suggestive in a way, but the other obviously hadn't noticed.

"Good morning, Jounouchi-kun; Honda kun!" Yuugi's friendly voice interrupted the moment, diverting Jounouchi's attention from its actual topic. To both of the taller boys' surprise, the small duelist wasn't accompanied by his boyfriend, as usual.

"What happened to Yami?" Honda asked.

A sad look appeared on Yuugi's face.

"He's ill. He had woken up with a fever on Saturday morning and even vomited twice." He explained. His voice sounded sad and was full of worry.

"Oh. Well, then, I hope he'll get better soon." Jounouchi said. He tried to give Yuugi a smile which would cheer him up, but failed. The small duelist seemed to be a complete nervous wreck.

"Hey is something else wrong, Yuugi?" the blond asked.

Yuugi hesitated. "I...I don't know ...it's .." he stuttered and his voice started to tremble.

Jounouchi gestured him silently to calm down first before speaking on.

Yuugi took a deep breath before he continued and told them about the voices he had heard coming from bed room the day before.

"And he didn't say anything about it at all?" Anzu asked, not believing.

"No! He just ignored the topic completely and pretended as if I didn't notice! And when I confronted him about it he just avoided or didn't answer!" Yuugi cried.

His friends comforted him with friendly hugs and soothing words but they only calmed him down slowly. Too great was the pain about the fact that Yami was lying too him on purpose an even more that his lover did not seem to trust him as much as he had thought he would.

* * *

"Thank you, Izono!" Seto Kaiba got out of his car and opened his umbrella.

It was raining cats and dogs, though the weather was changing quickly these days. Seto assumed that there would be a starry sky when he left this evening. And it had just snowed the night before but what had been snow yesterday was now only a gray, muddy mass.

He watched the car drive away but something on the street caught his attention when he wanted to turn around to the entrance. Contrarily to the gray mass around it there was a snow white cat on the opposite side of the street, trying to cross it.

"Stupid..." Kaiba mumbled under his breath when he watched the cat. The small animal was lucky and escaped most of the cars in the last second. Only when it was close to the curb and only one lane separated it from the safety of the sidewalk there came a car racing down the street.

In this moment Seto felt the strange but urgent need to save this stupid cat from its death. He sprinted forward, grabbed the cat and then threw himself backwards on the walk. To his misery he landed directly in a puddle, muddy water splashing on his trench coat.

Sighing angrily, he watched the dirty water dripping from his clothes as got up slowly. His right arm and hip hurt slightly from the impact. Then his gaze shifted to the cat in his arms.

The small fur ball looked straight at him with its big brown eyes. Apparently it was its pathetic way of thanking him, Seto thought.

"And there are people who say I would not have a heart!" he sighed and sat the cat down on the walk to enter Kaiba Corp..

* * *

Jounocuhi woke up. His sight was blurred and he needed a moment for his eyes to adapt to the little eliminated living room of Kaiba's mansion. A digital clock in the room told him that it was half past one in the morning. The TV he had switched on was now off, but the reading light next to the couch he had fallen asleep on therefore on.

Then he heard a voice cursing from the kitchen. As he entered the room, he saw Kaiba leaning against the kitchen front , one hand pressed against his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Jounouchi asked. Kaiba flinched slightly at the unexpected voice.

"You are awake?" he sighed and watched the blond for a moment. "Go to bed , Jounouchi."

But of course the blond did not leave. Instead he approached Kaiba.

"You've go a headache, huh? Painkillers-"

"Are out!" Kaiba groaned tiredly and unnerved by the pain.

Jounouchi stood directly in front of him. He took Seto's hand from his forehead and replaced it with his own. Seto liked the cool touch. Jounouchi's voice reached his ears only barely now.

"Are you feeling ill? You look like a heap of crap…"

"Thank you! You too…" the brunette answered sarcastically to the comment. "I have headaches sometimes, but they are seldom that strong…"

"Well at least you don't seem to have a fever…" Jounouchi fought out loud and wanted to remove his hand but Kaiba stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Oh, is Seto Kaiba addicted to my touch?" the blond grinned.

"Shut up…"Kaiba whispered and gave Jounouchi a quick kiss on the lips. The blond looked at him in surprise. He was still not used to the rules of their agreement.

Jounouchi's eyes did not leave Seto's while they kissed. He noticed that the brunette's gaze shifted to a place behind his head.

"What…?" Seto's eyes narrowed in

Jounouchi followed his gaze. "A cat? Where does this cat come from?"

In the entrance to the kitchen sat the snow white cat, which Seto had rescued this morning.

"It must have followed me…" he thought out loud and kneeled down. Immediately the cat approached his hand to rub its head against it.

"It likes you." Jounouchi stated with surprise in his voice.

"Of course. The one has a good taste…" Seto smirked and stroke the cat. Jounouchi snorted.

"Jealous, puppy?"

"In your dreams, Kaiba, in your dreams!" Jounouchi walked out of the kitchen. But as he passed the cat, the animal hissed aggressively at him.

Seto's smirk grew wider. He opened his lips to say something.

"Oh don't you say one word! I know that saying!" He stormed out of sight.

* * *

"Huh? What is this cat still doing here?" Jounouchi asked in confusion as he entered the living room of the Kaiba mansion the following afternoon.

"You mean Yuki? He is our pet now!" Mokuba told him who sat on the couch, next to him the said tomcat.

The cat eyed the blond with a look you could have called suspicious.

"You too have the same eye colour, did you notice?" Mokuba remarked.

"What?"

"Yeah! Have a look!" Mokuba picked the animal up from its place and walked over to Jounouchi. The blonde focused the cat in Mokuba's arms. The kid was right. It was strange, but his eye colour and the cat's one were the same.

The animal then struggled to get out of Mokuba's grip and the boy let it go. The tomcat landed on its four paws and rounded Jounouchi a few times, eyeing him attentively.

Then its ears started to twitch and it ran out of the room. Mokuba and Jounouchi heard the entrance door open.

"That must be Seto! But it is only half past four p.m.!" Mokuba said and followed the tomcat.

"Seto!" Jounouchi heard him exclaim and run after him.

Seto Kaiba leaned weakly against the entrance door of the mansion, breathing heavily.

"Seto?! Big brother what is wrong with you?" Mokuba asked worriedly, panic in his voice. This was the last hing Seto noticed before everything went black. Jounouchi caught his body in the fall and then felt his still existing pulse. It made him sigh in relief.

Then Jonouchi touched his cheeks and forehead. "He is burning! He has a strong fever! Mokuba, help me to get him to his room!" The boy nodded and helped Katsuya to load Seto's body on his back. Like this the blond heaved the CEO's body up the stairs and into his bed.

"Boy, he looks thinner, than he is…" Katsuya breathed as he watched Seto's limp body lying on the bed.

"Mokuba could you please call a doctor?" The boy nodded and went out of the room.

The blond watched Seto's still body again and then started to unbutton the other's shirt. "Stupid idiot…you think only because you can work like a machine you might be one…but you are still a human being after all!" he sighed and noticed the heat creeping up his cheeks as he looked at Seto's exposed chest.

He let his fingers caress the pale skin for a moment before he grabbed a t-shirt, which he had gotten out of the closet before and pulled it over Seto's head. Eventually he had dressed Seto in an orange t-shirt and light blue boxers. He took a last look at his work and then laid the blanket over Seto.

A second later Mokuba entered the room with the doctor in tow.

* * *

"I've found him. He's at the Kaiba mansion!"

"So he has found Kaiba and Jounouchi. But as long as they cannot take he items off, this won't have any use."

"Right…" A sigh. "He's avoiding me, fleeing from me. That hurts…" A sob of desperation. Yami avoided to look at the form on his bed.

"And it's all your fault!"

"I know…" Yami said. There was silence for a while.

"Does your love know…?

"Yuugi won't even look to me since Saturday…" Appruptly the door opened and Yuugi stood in the doorway.

"I'll give you five minutes to explain what's going on here!" he demanded.

"Yu-Yuugi…!"

"Don't Yuuugi around here! Tell me the truth! And tell your friend to stop hiding!"

At Yuugi's comment a black cat with blue eyes jumped on top of the bed. Yami sighed and breathed in deeply before he spoke.

"Yuugi, that's my cousin, Seth!"

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Questions

* * *

Hi guys.

Well here is chapter 8.

Enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own YU GI OH.

**Ancient Feelings**

**Chapter 8**

**Questions**

* * *

"Nice to meet you!"

Yuugi did not trust his eyes and ears. He had seen a very lot of strange things in the world, but speaking animals were something he had never seen before. But still there was a cat sitting on Yami's bed which had just greeted him. He had expected a lot but not this!

"Aibou? Are you alright?" he heard Yami's voice from somewhere far away.

When he found hi speech again, he only said one word.

"Ex-explain!"

Yami opened his mouth but Seth was quicker.

"If you want to hear the whole story, it's better when I tell it."

* * *

_Seth looked at his reflection in the mirror for the last time, before he put the high-priest's crown on his head and took the millenium rod.. His skin and hair were still wet from the second ceremonial cleaning this day._

_He left the ceremonial bathroom. He crossed the hall of gods' and turned to the hall of Seth, his name's father, when he heard people screaming from the hallway to the Osiris shrine. _

_This was soon followed by the sound of running feet and hard breathing._

_A second later, the high priest locked eyes with a young, blonde man only about two years younger than himself. He was dressed in a simple linen robe wrapped around his lower body and covering his legs to the knees. The mans right hand held the one of a young girl of about ten years with long brown hair, wearing in a dress of the same simple kind of cloth. His left hand pressed a bread against his chest. The blonde's brown eyes widened further as he saw him and panic grew into endless fear. His eyes searched desperately for a way to flee and the both of them turned left._

_Their pursuers followed moments later. It was the security troop of the temple and it deemed Seth immediately what had happened here. The security men stopped when they saw him._

"_Highpriest Seth!" their leader spoke and put his right hand on his left shoulder; a gesture of respect. "We are persuing a thief! He stole food from the sacred chamber of Seth! Have you seen him?" _

_Seth's eyes narrowed in anger. "Stupid fools! The time you are wasting talking to me, you could have used to arrest him!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the halls of the temple area. The security troop hurried to continued their search quiet quickly and turned the opposite direction the high priest was heading to not anger him further: they turned right._

_Seth watched them turn the next corner before he walked down the hallway slowly. He had to tell Atemu later what fools he had chosen for the temple's security guard. Fools who were afraid and forgetting their tasks as soon as they were crossing the priest of the god of chaos. _

_Certainly they were hiding inside the larder at the end of this hallway, he thought and approached the door. His eyes met two fear-struck faces when he opened the door, as he had expected._

_The blonde man pressed the girl's face against his chest, whispering soothing words. The slang of street people made it hard for the high priest to understand them. But they did not seem to help anyway. The child only started to shiver and cry desperately. _

"_You better tell her to stop crying or they might find you even more easily." Seth said._

_The man looked at him in confusion. "You mean…you want to help us?" he asked, trying to cover the slang in his words._

"_Maybe…it depends on how you explain this." Seth gestured at the bred on the man's lap. "And I hope you know from which chamber you stole it; or better whose…."_

_The man continued to stare at him. Then his gaze fell on the millenium rod in Seth's hand. His eyes widened in shock again. So the man had heard of him and the rod…_

"_Seth!" it was barely a whisper from the blonde's lips, but expressed perfectly what he believed of the man he was facing: The blue-eyed devil himself stood in front of him. What he could do to them was far worse than getting caught by the security guards and being imprisoned. And looking at the sin he had done, they had to expect the worse: The shadow realm!_

"_Now explain yourself!" Seth demanded._

"_I…I did it for my sister!" he pulled the girl next to him closer to his chest. "We have not had anything to eat for two days now. Look at her! She is only skin and bones!"_

_Seth had a closer look at them. Both of them were half-starved, the girl was still breathing heavily and exhausted from their run. This theft really must have been an act of pure desperation. Then the girl looked at him, her eyes were full of tears of fear and begging him to let them leave._

"_If you must have one , then take me!" the man now said determinedly. Then he stood up slowly, forming a protecting wall between Seth and his sister." But let her go, please!" _

"_Kayatsu!" his sister screamed in protest and clung to her brother. Kayatsu turned around and kneed down to be on eye level with her. A smile was on his lips now and again soothing words passed his lips in this slang which Seth found difficult to understand. But this picture of two loving siblings seemed to move something inside of him. It remembered him of his own little brother which he had lost in a fire._

_A small resigning smile played on his lips which faded quickly again._

"_Respect! You do have courage…" Seth admitted approvingly._

"_I will let you leave."_

_Both siblings reacted with confusion to this and hesitated. _

_Seth sighed. "Will you leave now, before I change my mind?" he said impatiently._

"_You…really?"_

_Seth nodded as a response, stepped aside and leaned against the wall._

_Kayatsu sighed in relief and happiness. He put the right hand onto his left shoulder and bowed. Hi sister did the same. "Thank you very much, high priest of Seth!" Kayatsu said before they hurried to leave. But he was stopped by a hand grabbing his right arm._

"_You forgot this!" Seth said and handed him the bread. Then the sound of marching feet reached their ears. The security guard was coming back. "Now hurry!"_

_Kayatsu took the bread and gave him a last grateful smile, before he took his sister's hand and they both disappeared the way they had come._

_…._

"_You let him go? Why? As the highpriest of Seth you must ensure that the god Seth stays peaceful. An act like this could anger him." Atemu scolded. He and Seth were sitting in his private chambers._

"_I know…I know. I did a 3 hour praying-ritual after this to calm him." Seth said, sighing. He had an headache because of all the scented woods and candles he had used during the ritual. "I don't know why I let them go. Maybe because they were siblings…you know that this is one of my weak spots…"_

"_Yeah, and the other ones are people with blue eyes and lizards…"Atemu commented and poked his cousin in the side._

"_Stop this!" Seth complained and pushed Atemu's hand aside. "I know perfectly well why you are not on this list…by the way…how did you come to the conclusion of me liking lizards?"_

"_You always stop in your tracks when you see one to watch it! Even when it's during rituals and praying-ceremonies."_

_Seth was startled for a moment. He had not expected someone to notice this habit. _

_Atemu laughed at his confusion. _

"_Seth, for the people out there you might be the blue-eyed, evil priest, but for me you are only my cousin. A part of family." he said._

_Family, Seth mused. His family had been murdered in a fire ten years ago. He had been lucky to not have been in the house during that time but in the following ten years he had sometimes wished having died together with them. The disgusted and frightened looks people gave him because of his eyes' colour had made the loneliness in his heart grow into a big black hole, so big that it seemed hopeless to him that it could be filled ever again. So he had built up walls around him and played the role people had given him. But today had been different. Today he had let his guard fall down around this siblings. The way this man had talked to hi sister had reminded him of his own love to his little brother Mokame. _

_And then there had been this pure, grateful smile of the blonde man._

_Kayatsu…_

"_Who is Kayatsu? Seth are you alright?" Atemu's voice was filled with worry and Seth felt that the pharaoh's hand had a grip around his left lower arm. _

"_It's nothing, Atemu…" he said and gave him one of his light and scarce smiles._

* * *

The headache was still there. Seto Kaiba groaned slightly and closed his eyes again. The morning light of the sun did not make it any better. His throat felt dry and rough. He was thirsty but mused that he would barely be able to move. His whole body felt weak and not cooperative.

Suddenly he felt something soft and furry against his left hand. He opened his left eye a bit and saw the white cat he had saved, rubbing its head against his hand. He tried to remember the name Mokuba had given it but it would not come to his mind. He started to stroke the cat nevertheless.

The door to his room opened slowly. Apparently the person entering thought that he was still asleep.

"Don't bother, I'm awake, Mokuba!" The half of the sentence lost in a row of coughing. God, not only did he feel like crap, he sounded like it, too.

"Oh, finally…"it was Jounouchi speaking. Seto believed to hear a hint of relief in his voice and…happiness?

The blonde closed the door softly and walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

He asked and sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"Like crap..." another row of coughing. Jounouchi poured water from a KRUG into a glass, standing on the nightstand by the bed. Then he gave it to Seto who poured it down his throat

"Thank…you." he said and gave the glass back to Jounouchi.

"What are you grinning at?" Seto asked, shifting his gaze at Jounouchi's face.

"Uh nothing!" he said with fake innocence.

" Tell me!" Seto growled.

"Hey, what about politeness, huh?"

"JOUNOUCHI!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! But stay in bed for heaven's sake!" the blonde gave in and pushed the CEO back down on the mattress. "The doc said you would have to rest for at least another five days. You are suffering from the symptoms of a luckily light form of burn out syndrome." he explained.

"Another five days…?" Seto asked in confusion. "What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Th-Thursday?!" Seto was about to get up again, but Jounouchi stopped him by catching his lower arms.

"Yeah Thursday. You slept two days through. You would not even make it to the door, Seto!" his voice was dead serious now. "You really scared me and Mokuba!" he whispered.

Seto did not know what to say. If it had been Mokuba he would have taken him into his arms and told him that he would always be there and did not mean to scare him.

But this was Jounouchi…Jounouchi who just had used his first name.

He felt the grip around his arms loosen, instead a cool hand was placed on his forehead. Again Seto enjoyed the touch.

"Good, your fever has decreased." Jounouchi said, pleased.

As he wanted to withdraw his hand Seto stopped him again and closed his eyes.

"Oh I see. I've got healing hands, huh?" he said amused and grinning.

Seto snorted in amusement. "I guess the saying is right." he said, opening his eyes.

"The stupid really don't get sick!" he smirked.

"Oh now you've really ruined the moment. But I gotta go to school anyway"

"You haven't answered my question yet!" Seto demanded and tightened his grip around Jounouchi's arm.

"Huh?"

"What were you grinning at?"

"You!"

Seto raised an eyebrow, saying: Stop kidding me!

Jounouchi grinned again. "I grinned at you who thanked me!" Jounouchi now leaned over, closer to Seto's face.

"And you are welcome!" he whispered and kissed him. It was only a peck on the lips but it left them both blinking in confusion.

Seto found his speech back first.

"Don't tell me that you were…"

"I was…!"

"Since when?"

"The class. You must have brushed my fingers when you gave it back. But I guess I gotta go now. School you know…" Jounouchi murmured and wanted to get out of the room as quick as possible now. "See ya…" he said and left the room.

Seto stared at the door. If this had been the "other" Jounouchi, he had been surprisingly close to the normal one. Or was it just the fever which blurred his perception and the difference had been as big as usual? He felt his headache increase and groaned in pain. Suddenly the door opened again.

Jounouchi's head popped up in the doorway, slightly flushed.

"Uhm, but I'm really glad that you are awake anyway, and get better soon!" The door was shut close as quickly as it had been opened.

Seto let his back rest against the head of the bed. He sighed in exhaustion. This was just too complicated for him right now. He closed his eyes and felt again how the cat pleaded for his attention.

* * *

Katsuya tried focusing on the math problems on the sheet before him, but they all would not make any sense at all. Thereby he did really need a rather good mark…

But all his mind could focus on was the talk with Kaiba this morning. Or rather the things which had slipped from his lips. As usual he had not had any control over his body but the way he had acted had been closer to his normal self. But this was not what was bothering him. The bothering part was that the things he had said were strangely resembling what he really felt but would never have admitted to Kaiba.

It was true, it had shocked him, seeing Kaiba so weak and vulnerable back then, when the physician had diagnosed a breakdown from burn out syndrom it somehow had not surprised him. Seeing the way and amount of time Kaiba worked every day it had been only a matter of time for his body to give up. So, his breakdown had been a logical result. But Katsuya had always seen only one side of Kaiba: The mean, egoistic head of Kaiba Corp without any feelings towards others, except of his brother.

But considering that Kaiba was only a few months older than he, he had to carry a great weight on his shoulders. He had to act in a cruel business where feelings barely played a role; it was all about winning and saving money, no matter of the methods used.

"You've got ten minutes left!" the teacher's voice reached his ears.

Katsuya pondered if he should try using the time he had left to have at least something written on his paper or just hand in a blank one.

Then a small piece of paper, formed into a tiny paper ball, landed on his desk. From the corner of his eye he saw Yuugi winking at him. On the paper were a few solutions of the problems. Katsuya gave him a grateful smile.

* * *

"Seto-sama, there is a visitor for you!" Isono said, who stood in the doorway to Seto's bedroom.

"Tell them that I do not wish to see them. Whoever it is!" the brunette said angrily because of Isono's inability.

"But it is Yami Mutou." Isono insisted. He knew that Seto would never fire him. He had been at his side for far too long and always been a loyal assistant and Seto knew that.

"Mutou?" Seto asked sharply and wondered what Yami wanted from him.

"Let him in!" he decided after a second.

"So, what do you want, Mutou?" he asked the former pharaoh, standing in front of him now.

"Hello Kaiba," Yami began."I wanted to-" he was interrupted by a hissing sound coming from beside Seto. There was the cat-Yuki-directing an aggressive gaze at Yami and showing its sharp teeth.

"Oh there is someone who doesn't like you, obviously." Seto commended dryly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, I can even understand it!" Yami sighed and approached the animal slowly and with causion. "I must apologize, truly!" he said and put his right hand on his left shoulder and bowed down deeply in front of the cat.

But the cat did not change its behavior, it even became angrier. The last thing Yami heard was another hiss before the fury body covered his face and sharp claws scratched the skin on his face.

"Aaahhrg!" Yami cried out in pain.

"Indeed! It really cannot stand you! Clever one!" Seto commented, but drew the cat from Yami's face. The animal twisted and turned first but seemed to calm down slowly when it realized that it was held in Seto's arms. The CEO stroke the cat soothingly with soft touches.

Yami, who had fallen to the ground because of the attack, stood up again, touching his face where the cat had scratched him. "So it's worse than I thought…" he murmured to himself.

"So, why are you here?" Seto demanded again.

"What kind of dreams did you have in the past?"

Seto raised a mocking eyebrow. "You did not really think I would answer this question, did you?"

"No, I did not! But wonders happen."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Oh, please!"

"How do you feel about Jounouchi?" Yami asked.

Seto gave him a suspicious look. "I think that this is something concerning me and Jounouchi and no one else!"

"I heard you kiss him quiet often!" Yami shot back.

"That was a measure to bring some control into this situation!"

"A measure which came from **you**!" Yami smirked

"I-"

"You like kissing him!"

Seto found his speech lost for a moment. He just stared at Yami icily.

"Leave!" he ordered eventually. "Now!"

Yami's smirk grew wider. "There are some things which never change…" he said and left the room, leaving the young CEO alone with his confusing thoughts.

* * *

It was 7 p.m. when Katsuya entered the Kaiba mansion.

His feet took him immediately to Kaiba's bedroom where he found the bed empty.

Wondering where Kaiba could be, he scanned the room until his gaze stopped upon the bathroom door. He listened for any sound, but could not hear anything coming from behind the door, still light shone through the gap between door and floor.

Katsuya knocked briefly and entered the room since he did not get an answer.

He saw Kaiba standing in front of the washbasin, rubbing his hands dry with a towel. His dark brown hair was wet and slightly ruffled. But the most unfamiliar of this sight were Kaiba's naked feet, only covered by the ends of his dark blue pajama trousers.

He had never before seen the CEO revealing so much skin and casualty voluntarily, which surprised him so much that he could not draw his eyes from Seto's feet.

"Either you haven't seen any feet before, which I do not hope since normally everyone has some, so even you, or…"Seto commended. "…or you just like what you see." a smirk played on his lips.

Katsuya still did not say anything and just watched Kaibab walking over to him.

"Hey have you swallowed your tongue?" Seto asked when he realized that the blonde did not respond to his teasing.

"I…" Katsuya suddenly found it hard to speak. Kaiba was suddenly so near and the smell of his shampoo seemed to fill all his senses. Wasn't it the same scent as the perfume he used?

"I wanted…" Yeah he had wanted something to tell him. Something important, but somehow he could not remember what. Then he felt a drop of water falling on his face.

"Your hair. You should dry it or you will catch a cold…" he managed eventually, lifting his hand and brushing aside one dripping streak of Kaibas cold and wet hair.

"You are acting strangely, Jounouchi. Do you know that?" Seto asked.

Katsuya nodded only. Then Kaiba took a few steps back and suddenly Katsuya senses cleared at once.

"I really appreciate your worry about my wellbeing." he heard Kaiba say, who turned to leave the bathroom.

"Uh, wait!" Katsuya called out. "I wanted to tell you about the class trip!"

Kaiba turned around. "Class trip?"

"Yeah, on Sunday. Until Friday. Osaka and some temple…"

Seto thought for a moment and tried to remember the teacher saying something about such a trip.

"So?"

"Yeah I thought you might want to know that I'm taking part since you will obviously not." Katsuya said.

"What makes you think that?"

"What?"

"Me not taking part at the class trip."

"You are sick. You must rest and relax from work!"

Seto did not answer but watched him for a moment.

"You are really worried about me, aren't you? I really must scared you as you said-oh better did not say-this morning!"

Katsuya felt a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I..-" he wanted to protest but Seto's finger on his lips silenced him immediately.

He felt another hand stroking through his hair softly. Seto would kiss him now. He could feel it. For the first time he knew what the other would do and prepare for it.

So why did he not stop him? Because of the deal? Was this Seto's real reason. What if there was no need for Seto to kiss him, but would do it nevertheless? Again this scent filled all his senses and then he felt a pair of lips pressed against his own.

Yami had been right. He liked kissing Jounouchi. No, he enjoyed it!

It was an incredible sensation, having a body so close to you. Giving you warmth, responding to your touches. Was this love? Or only lust? How could he tell the difference?

They were certainly finished with the deal kissing, now, Katsuya thought as he felt Seto's tongue liking his lips slightly. But they had still not stopped. Neither he nor Kaiba. So, did Kaiba find kissing as addicting as he did? Obviously.

Well, he was fine with that. It felt good. But was it right?

* * *

To be continued…

Uh well, please leave a review. Because I love reading reviews!

Have a nice day

Katsuto


End file.
